


「欣all」北漂男子爱情图鉴

by ShiYanZhang



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiYanZhang/pseuds/ShiYanZhang
Summary: 出场人物另有张国强、黄志忠、高峰。！坑了，结局是大纲杀文！
Relationships: 张邢, 欣舅, 译晨, 译景, 译段
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

两个年轻人把行李拖过走廊，塑料整理箱内叠着球鞋和书籍，摆放在一扇门前。他们又转去楼道，一前一后拖来两个行李箱。  
门里是四张架子床，铺下有书桌衣柜，靠窗的位置已经躺了人。床上的人听到动静都没有管，摁着手机聊天，qq的咳嗽声响个不停。  
晨尴尬地看着，欣摇摇头，示意无所谓。两人商量着把自己的东西归置进了剩下的空铺。窗外天色已深，床上的人僵尸一样毫无动静。东西已经大致摆好，欣问：“吃饭去吧？”  
晨：“行。”  
两人拿上钥匙出门。

北京的天空到了晚上倒是显不出灰色了。霓虹亮如白昼，车流不息，街道两旁到处都是饮食店。他们随便找了家大排档坐下。四个菜，一打啤酒，两人碰了一杯。  
“敬毕业快乐！”  
“敬工作顺利！”  
“妈的。”欣抱怨，“工作了还得住宿舍。”  
也不是真的烦愁，少年人面对新生活是不烦愁的。马路噪音不熄，小摊上笑声不止，新生活值得快乐。

喝到两点两人才回宿舍。走廊里灯又稀又暗，他们不是很醉，一前一后摸索着开门。靠窗的两个铺位只隆起一个被子包，他们轻手轻脚地洗漱，脱掉衣服上床。  
第二天两人都起得不晚。另一个室友正锁着门刷牙，出来后头顶上架着一副黑框眼镜，手里拿着牙缸。欣后来叫他眼镜。  
这回三个人总算搭上话了，欣下楼买了几个包子茶叶蛋，吃到一半还分了一点给刚回来的第四个室友。那人浓眉大眼，欣给他取的外号是海带。  
这天是星期天，他们休息。

周一欣和晨到公司报道。他们是一个大学的室友，一起被招进这家专业地产公司。整个上午都在领证件、注册、填表里度过。中午可以吃公司食堂，下午同批的五十多人一起在会议室接受培训。  
长长的桌面，一排十几把塑料椅，电扇立在狭窄的走道里摇着头。前方是幻灯片的蓝光，树影子打在窗帘上，贴着书的发汗的手臂让人昏沉。  
结束后欣和晨到公司楼下等人，晚上住在一个屋的四人一起吃了顿饭。公司地处商圈，他们找了家开在时尚广场顶楼上的火锅店，店里冷气很足。眼镜和他俩一样属于销售部门，海带是公关部的。眼镜喝个半死，三人把他拖回宿舍。

培训持续整整半个月，小会议室的桌椅折磨得欣和晨腰疼，总算结束了。两人分了不同的团队。  
欣卯足了劲儿干活。一开始主要派他录入房产资料、客户资料，熟悉业务。后来就是整天地打电话、整天弄表格、或整天陪前辈跑腿。有一天他被单独派出去发传单，前辈教他怎么把传单卷成条塞在汽车的雨刷后面或者摩托车的仪表盘上。欣第一次有空看着白天的北京的天空，果然很灰。

上班就是那个上班，干活还是那个干活。  
晨下班后总是抓紧工夫打游戏，欣没什么兴趣，九点下班后外面也没什么地方可去了，他就用笔记本电脑写写博客。没有人看。  
海带惊奇：“你还写这个啊？”  
晨摘下耳麦回头：“那可不，他以前是我校广播站站长。”  
欣扔他一个枕头。

周末不加班，欣和晨会空着两手出去乱走。他们专捡偏僻的胡同，常常钻进死路，再掉头出来。晨是北京人，但在高楼里长大，方向感可怜。欣问他为什么不回家，晨每次的回答都不同，并且模棱两可，他也懒得问了。  
他们走到后海边上的高层酒店。  
欣：“啧啧，气派。”  
晨张着嘴仰了会儿头：“…看看去？”  
欣笑了：“你有病啊，看什么去？”  
晨：“我请你住一晚啊？”  
欣：“有钱烧的？”  
欣被晨推着走，他懂了，半路挣开进便利店买了盒安全套：“酒店的套贵。”  
晨按着他的手塞进兜里。

“海”景房确实漂亮，长长一条后海尽收眼底。晨对着开关上的小字调空调，欣端起茶几上的高脚杯俯瞰落地窗外的风景，杯子里是他接的矿泉水。  
晨扑到床上幸福地滚了两圈，够来遥控器开电视。欣抿完一杯矿泉水也靠在床头，两人看了一会儿康熙来了，晨从裤兜掏出手机。  
这里只有他们俩，于是欣有了点兴趣凑过去：“玩什么呢？”  
晨：“网页斗地主。你也注册一个，我邀请你，我俩开一局。”  
欣：“算了，我没流量。”  
晨：“你买一点嘛。”  
旁观了一会儿，欣掏出手机点开了晨短信发他的那个网址。输入注册信息和邀请码后，晨拿过两部手机邀请了一局，欣立刻看会了。  
欣：“得三个人打呀。”  
晨：“对，第三个人网站会随机找一个落单的人加入。”  
牌局开始。第一局他俩就开始对牌，如果有一个是地主，则商量好轮流赢。作弊给这个游戏增加了无限多的乐趣，他俩一直玩到晚上，欣买了两次流量包。

晨饿了。他俩换掉玩没电的电板，带上房卡出去找吃的。两人都相中后海边一家烧烤，露天室内都坐满了，就拿回酒店吃。  
晨把t恤外的衬衣脱下来罩着一袋烤串，欣在左右裤兜塞了两罐啤酒拿手捂着。他们走过酒店大厅，按下电梯，留下一阵馋人的香气。  
回房后晨皱着眉闻自己的外套：“一会儿功夫怎么这么大味儿？”  
欣窃笑：“可不得，那东西能没味嘛。”  
晨生气。  
欣趴在床上，晨坐在地上，两人围着茶几边撸串边看黄金档电视剧。

吃饱喝足，晨先去洗澡。欣看了会儿qq，后来流量不够，他舍不得再买，放下手机无聊地换台。  
很快晨出来了，欣进了浴室。里面的装潢与他们宿舍比起来简直是文明世界。欣草草冲了一把，反正一会儿还得出汗。

晨开了床边的台灯，黄色灯光照亮他半边侧脸，电视的蓝光照亮另半边。落地窗外城市的灯光绚烂如银河。欣注意到对方头发上还挂着未干的水珠，他揉揉晨的头发，爬到他身上吻他。

大学里他们就偶尔出去做爱。晨知道欣是gay时两人已经是朋友了，他没当回事。有一回晨撞见欣在学校僻静处把一个学弟摁在墙上摸得欲仙欲死。一天晨和女友分手，喝多了，突然很想知道那是什么感觉，欣也不介意。  
仅此而已。

晨的两条腿挂在床沿外，欣分腿站在床边冲刺。他的手指灵活地在晨的胸前跳动，晨喘着气：“阿…西吧，我又没有胸…”  
欣捏紧他挺起的乳珠：“不懂别说话。”  
晨半是疼痛半是欢愉：“阿西吧！”

周末结束，依旧上班。  
发了工资条，同事们都在议论这事。欣后知后觉自己上班以来的第一个月工资来了，下班后在一楼自动取款机查了一下，兴奋地全取了出来。还没回到宿舍他就醒悟过来自己花不完，银行已经关门，只好先拿回去。  
眼镜和海带不在，欣坐在床上数钱，乐。  
晨：“你全取出来干嘛？”  
欣胡扯：“放在银行利息太少，我准备投资。”  
晨：“你怎么投资，买股票？”  
欣：“天机不可泄露。”

听者有心，欣觉得买股票这个主意不错。他先不急着开户，下班抽空买了本《笑傲股市》，有一阵子天天睡前钻研。  
眼镜跟他贫：“欣哥，学成了可得带带我们呐。”  
欣：“眼镜你学坏了。”

有个年轻人来他们公司委托卖房，欣去看房，里面还住着一对老人。老人不许卖，年轻人就对他的父母动手动脚，欣把那人打了。  
不是大事，但欣对公司也不是重要的人。两个月不到，他的第一份工作没了，成了这个城市里的失业者。

欣在附近老小区租了一间半地下室，晨帮他凑了押金，趁着周日帮他搬家。  
晨问他：“工作看了吗？”  
欣不太想说话：“哪有空。”  
他们把欣不多的家当摆进了这个比之更小的房间里。木板很薄，能听见隔壁的走动声，晨坐了一会儿就站起来：“有什么事尽管说，我先回去了，明天还要上班呢。”  
欣：“ 欸…快回去吧。”  
他环视这个容身之地，路灯从天花板下一条窄窄的窗户外透进来，他伸手关上灯，看着行人的脚和路面车轮。

四五点欣就睡不着了，夹着电脑出去买了份报纸，然后忍痛买了杯咖啡蹭着网发简历。不到九点他就想上厕所，怕电脑被偷，也怕杯子被收走，忍到十点半才离开。  
回家后他收拾了一下自己，空手出去吃饭。吃完就在路边闲转悠，把招营业员、洗碗工、美发学徒的都姑且记在随身的本子上，以防真到了走投无路。  
他给自己安排了尽量多的事情，让今天快快过去。

晚上窗外和隔壁轮流不让欣消停，黎明时终于死猪一样无知无觉地睡着了，忽略了外界一切杂音。  
一个电话把他叫醒：“是张欣吗？”  
那头的声音很正式，欣坐起来字正腔圆地：“是。”  
“我们收到了你的简历，觉得你各方面条件都不错。你有没有空来面个试？”  
欣随时有空，但他谨慎得很：“谢谢，让我想一下……今天下午可以吗？”  
“可以，地址是…”  
挂断电话，欣搓了搓脸。租的房间没有浴室，他现在需要斥八元钱巨资去公共澡堂洗个澡。他一下子不困了。


	2. Chapter 2

欣到达的地方分明是临街的居民楼，防盗窗后夹着红底白字的泡沫板：志忠地产。他确实很失望，尽力用现状说服自己，找到正门走进去。  
这里的老板就叫志忠，给了他一把椅子，盯着打印出来的简历：“你是工大毕业啊？化学工程与工艺专业？”  
欣：“是。”  
志忠：“在上一个公司待了两个月就离职了，为什么？”  
这间屋子简单地摆了四套办公桌，有两套背后的人们听着这边谈话。欣决定争取一下：“我觉得那里的环境不是很适合我。我们首先应该遵守最起码的道德规范，再来完成自己的工作，您说对吧？”  
志忠有兴趣：“对。那具体是怎么回事？”  
欣往前凑凑：“不太好意思地说，是这样。我看到有个男的揍他爸妈，我就上去见义勇为，然后对方去公司把我给告了。”  
志忠：“哦…”他突然捂住嘴，“噗。呃…好的我了解了。”  
欣放在膝上的手无力垂下。  
志忠：“那你对薪资有什么要求？”  
欣的眼睛亮了。

欣青黄不接，非常需要工作。他干脆当天留下来帮忙，说是帮忙，其实也就是倒倒热水，被其他人围着闲聊。  
除了志忠，另外两个同事一个是老段，还有一个在欣来了不久就离职了。这间开在居民楼的办公室里又变回了三人。  
现在还是四个。四个人都好说话，欣很快和他们混到一起，他自觉在社交上比第一家公司时积极。他们把欣的大学生活摸个底掉，又感叹自己那峥嵘岁月，互相聊开了。  
下午五点多工作结束，志忠请客吃饭，家常小炒，要了一瓶白的。

老段不太能喝酒，新疆人，有一股欣最羡慕的成熟男人稳重的气质，沉默而隐忍。  
志忠则温和儒雅，五十多岁，偶尔有点孩子气。  
他们喝到八点解散，欣挥别，插着裤兜路过街面的灯光。  
回到半地下室，漫漫长夜无事可做，整理箱的透明盖子里映出一本《笑傲股市》，他当闲书看起来。

欣提早一小时到达志忠地产，在门口啃了会儿油条后等来了志忠。进去后欣接上电热水壶浇满热水，擦干净属于他的久未使用的工位，迎着清晨的阳光看房源资料。  
活儿不多，但每个人都有用。  
在这儿培训什么的就省了，下午老段直接带他领客户看房。

这天比较巧，客户一看就拍板。他们约好了改天在办公室签租房合同，握手道别，欣跟老段去等公交。  
路上欣递了一根烟，两人抽着，看到杂货店他又拐进去拿了两瓶饮料。本来是一瓶营养快线和一瓶自己喝的水，看看外头等着的老段，还是换成两瓶营养快线。  
欣给他：“段哥。”  
老段接了：“哎，谢谢。你叫我老段就行。”  
欣从老段脸上看不出喜不喜欢，他也不纠结：“行，老段。咱走吧。”

到了周五那个同事就离职了，办公室剩他们三个。  
欣双休日闲着，给家里打电话说了被辞退和找着新工作的事，他妈非要看他租的房子什么样，他举着手机拍了十几张，找了张角度看起来最干净亮堂的用彩信发过去。其余时间在网吧刷微博、更新博客、看电影度过。

志忠地产主要业务是租房，大多是老带新的熟人客户，志忠本人不热衷宣传，他本就有点慢性子。  
这在北京这个呼天抢地的城市里是不多见的。欣可以理解，如果他也在五环内有四套房、收房租就可以温饱，他也愿意流年似水地过。  
志忠挺喜欢欣，老段总是闷着，有欣爱闹爱玩，对他来说就像有了个孩子承欢膝下。当然志忠没那么老，欣更没那么小。志忠确实把欣当弟弟照顾，知道他困难，没事就带他吃饭。

欣觉得老段人不错，厚道。老段不习惯开玩笑，欣很多时候也不好意思和厚道人开玩笑。  
老板不跑业务，就总是他俩各自跑业务，或者一块儿跑。  
欣很欣赏老段，太欣赏老段了，为此爆吃过一段时间新疆的羊肉。老段有点像根难啃的骨头，欣不至于八面玲珑但也算待人有道，对老段总难以下嘴。

欣的姐姐知道了他被辞，硬是寄来一笔钱让他先花着。欣接了。先还钱给晨，剩下的在证券所开户，准备尝试炒股。  
一开始他不敢买多，分了一半积蓄试试水。手机里多了些股票行情的短信，有一回被老段看见：“你还炒股？”  
欣：“我不太懂，瞎炒。”  
老段意外地有兴趣：“嗯，买了哪支，能给我看看吗？”  
工作环境松散，志忠不太管他们。欣打开网页给老段看图。  
老段沉吟片刻：“这是箱式图，你看，在这里就会到达一次最高点。你可以准备抛了。”  
欣言听计从：“你还懂这个呐！”  
老段腼腆：“我不炒股，但是学过一点。我是北京大学金融系毕业的。”  
（指北京的大学。我不知道金融系学什么。）  
那是欣向往但考不上的大学。他滑着鼠标点点头。

晨和欣分开的第一个月还抽出周末陪了他两天，之后就不行了，总有加不完的班。晨有加班费，志忠这则根本没有加班这回事，欣时常无所事事。  
他看股票，看书，宅在家里。有时候走两站路去一家宠物店外面蹲橱窗，小猫打哈欠和吐舌头，欣怎么也看不腻。  
到淡季晨不忙了，两人会相约上网吧打游戏。晨有各种各样网站的邀请码，欣在这方面是被他带着的。地下城与勇士斗累了，晨就教他偷菜。  
等晨再度忙起来，欣觉得这样的日子不行。欣有很多时间，他擅长排解自己的时间，但不擅长一直靠一个人排解时间。他才二十二岁，正是奋斗的年纪，却找了份养老的工作。他本来就节省，慢慢变得越来越抠门，看着存折上的数字变化才能平静一点。  
但大多数时候，他还是焦虑。  
没晨陪，下班后他一个人插着兜转悠，在一些高级地段不动声色地路过，把小腿走得酸疼，即使这样回屋也睡不着。他房里的窗是不能开的，尾气被隔绝在外，汽笛透过玻璃一样响。

欣热爱文学。他是大学广播站的站长，也有给校报长期供稿的经历。  
失眠的夜晚，他会写点散文给杂志投稿。十篇里能通过一篇都算好，一千字二十元钱，聊胜于无。  
有编辑私下联系他：会不会写小说？  
某杂志有块幻想小说的专栏，不是约稿，是专栏作者寻觅枪手代笔。这比直接投稿报酬要高，欣想了想，接下来。

欣的一天是这样：  
早晨在公共区域洗漱上厕所，穿戴出门，在小区门口买点早饭边走边吃。  
到志忠地产后把水烧上，把自己的保温杯浇满，开始工作。  
中午吃沙县或盒饭，偶尔从志忠老婆做的菜里捞一两口。  
下午出去带客户，跑到六点左右下班。  
晚饭吃沙县或大排档。  
回家后拿上东西去公共浴室洗个澡，在屋里开电脑写代笔小说，一直到一两点才睡。

香烟和热水蒸腾着无数个清凉的夜晚。欣对着屏幕独自欣赏故事里的爱恨，头顶窗外间或有一道车灯划过，映在身后的木板墙上，形如鬼魅。

春节车票难买，也是为了省钱，欣留在北京过。  
晨早早邀他一起上他家过年，欣又是肚子疼又是约了朋友，使尽浑身解数地拒绝。晨和家里不和睦，也怕给欣添麻烦，睁一只眼闭一只眼随他去了。  
腊月二十八志忠地产就放了假，老板领家里人回天津老家，走前给欣和老段发了红包。  
老段下班去买点年货，和欣顺一段路：“你过年不回家上哪啊？”  
欣：“还能上哪，吃顿好的就这么过呗。”  
老段：“那，我也是自己在家过，你要不来陪陪我得了。”  
欣：“就你自己一人？”  
老段：“就我自己。”  
欣心里不知多高兴，面上大方：“唉，好吧，我就做好事慰问慰问孤寡老人吧！”  
既然一块过，欣也不回家了，陪老段去买了年货。


	3. Chapter 3

不止年夜饭，整个年假欣都赖在老段家。  
共事小半年，欣第一次去老段家。老段上下班都开着一辆比亚迪，欣以为他生活条件不错，其实也就租着一间四十多平米的房子，里面收拾得干干净净。  
即使这样欣也很羡慕：“小太爷观你此间乾坤震巽，实乃福泽宝地，宜养猫。”  
老段放下大包小包：“你想养猫？”  
欣不客气地霸占了屋内唯一一张单人沙发：“正解——可惜我租的房子不让。”  
老段：“你是住地下室吧？有没有想换个地方？”  
欣：“没什么合适的……放心，我是干这行的，如果有好的我一定给自己留着。”

欣帮老段晾腊肉、拔鸡毛。老段一再说不用，欣对做菜确实一窍不通，洗洗手坐下看电视。老段忙里忙外，把从老家带的葡萄干、红枣、干果，一股脑堆在茶几上请欣吃。欣第一次见比硬币还大的葡萄干，捻起一粒想这要是葡萄得多大呀，放进嘴里，甜得要命。  
老段干活的间隙抽空问他：“好吃吗？”  
欣翘大拇指：“好吃！”  
新疆汁里流糖的特产俘获了嗜甜的欣，他边看电视边吃零食，好不快活。

老段忙得没空做饭，欣在附近买了两个菜，喊老段去吃。  
老段正把油烟机罩子拆下来泡进肥皂水里。  
欣：“你大晚上的弄这干嘛呀？”  
老段看着一地的活：“过年不是要大扫除嘛。”  
欣敬佩：“你家够干净了！一会我帮你弄，先吃饭吧。”  
吃完两人一起拆窗帘、擦厨房。时候不早，欣不肯留，自己坐地铁回去了。

欣夜里把最后一点稿子赶完，第二天上午去了趟银行，给爸妈打了点钱，又看到路边卖的漂亮挂历和对联、剪纸。他中午随便吃点，补了个午觉坐车去了老段家。  
一开门，本来就整洁的屋子又干净一大截。窗帘还罩在暖气上烘着，外头白茫茫的雪直接照进屋里，连墙壁都像在发光。  
欣和老段贴上了他买的对联和福字，这一下太有过年的味道了。欣还想帮点什么忙，可老段一点也没给他留。  
晚饭是老段做的，欣让他做了点简单的炒饭，好清清肚子准备明晚的年夜饭。饭后欣参观了老段的书架，愉快地聊了会儿，欣顺便借了一本回去看。

除夕这天欣一早就到老段家，美名其曰给老段打下手。其实食材都备好了，老段听说欣从没进过厨房，坚决把他赶去看电视。欣要了一把小刀，在茶几上把他带来的水果切成果盘，也算有点事做。  
整个上午欣的爸妈和姐姐都一直在和他煲电话粥，老两口有说不完的话不许他挂。欣无可奈何，举得手酸了，最后开了免提陪他们唠。那四个人的远程东北磕还挺可乐，老段在厨房里忙着听着，这个家现在有的是人气。  
中午吃的相对简单，切了盘卤菜，盛了碗炖汤，欣难得地下了两碗米饭。  
老段还要给他添：“再来点吗？”  
欣：“不吃了，我这算吃的多的了。”  
老段：“你吃太少，所以太瘦。”  
欣瘫在沙发上哼哼：“我太瘦是因为不爱长肉。”  
老段不习惯反驳，也歇下来翻着来不及看的报纸。欣一开始还和他有一搭没一搭地聊天，后来困劲儿上来，歪在沙发上睡着了。

欣一觉睡醒，肩上搭着老段给他盖的毯子。窗外落雪了，厨房里飘出浓郁的香气，欣掀开毯子抬头望。  
餐桌上摆了十几个盘子。  
欣：“……老段，太牛了。”  
老段不好意思：“都是凑数的，还有好多在锅里呢，先把空盘子放这儿省的忘了盛。”  
欣赶紧把他摁在沙发上：“辛苦了大厨，我给您捏捏肩。”  
老段：“没事儿，都是些家常菜。”  
欣一脸严肃地给老段来了套全套马杀鸡。

电视里放着春节联欢晚会，两人碰杯，对着一大桌菜开动。  
欣对老段的大盘鸡赞不绝口，那边白云和黑土做客小崔说事，把他们笑得前俯后仰。欣特别高兴，给老段表演了口技二胡，老段则被逼着唱了歌。一直吃到十一点多，两人都有些醉了，才想起饺子还没包。老段把皮和馅拿到茶几上，欣学着包，一个比一个包得歪七扭八。老段手脚飞快，赶在十二点前包完，进厨房去下饺子。  
主持人开始倒数。  
欣喊：“快来看啊，要十二点了！”  
老段在厨房：“啊？”  
砰得一声，烟花在窗外炸裂，接二连三的花火紧接着被送上天空。欣走到窗边望了一会儿，发了阵呆，随后给他认识的所有人拜年：  
“新年快乐！”  
电话打到晨，晨那头也正放着鞭炮，只听见他吼：“张欣你他妈的！”  
欣大喊：“什么！”  
老段醉了，也大喊：“欣，吃饺子啦！”  
“知道了！”  
再仔细听，晨已经挂断了。

欣在老段家留宿。他一直睡到中午，要不是电话响了可能还不会醒。老段已经不在床上，欣头痛欲裂，痛苦地接听：“喂？”  
晨：“欣，你不在家？”  
欣反应了几秒：“……晨儿啊。我在同事家过的年，怎么啦，你去我那了？”  
晨：“……你能回来吗？”  
欣看了眼手机时间：“行，马上来。”  
老段端着碗面推门进来，一愣：“你醒啦？”  
欣有点不好意思：“嗯。我朋友去我家找我，我得马上回家了。”  
宿醉的老段有点迟钝：“……哦……要不要我送你？”  
欣：“不用，我坐地铁回去。”

晨穿着件卫衣，连棉服都没有。欣看他耳朵都冻红了，吓了一跳：“干嘛呀，给国家省布料啊？”  
门一开欣先把晨给推进去，供着暖的屋子里迎面一股热气。他让晨脱鞋坐他床上，用被子把他包得严严实实，然后转身把电热水壶插上：“说吧，怎么了？”  
晨的鼻涕渐渐暖化了，撕着欣的卷纸搓个没完。  
欣：“数着点撕…哎呀！你给我！”  
欣把卷纸分成两格两格的方块摊在床上。晨反而不用了，裹紧肩上的被子：“行了你怎么这么烦人。”  
欣站起来：“谁烦人？”  
晨劝：“哎哎哎我烦人，我烦人。”  
欣坐下：“你到底怎么了？”  
晨盘腿想了一阵，抬起头：“……我爷爷奶奶都是军人……”  
欣专心地：“嗯。”  
晨：“他们从小就告诉我一定要娶他们战友的女儿……”  
欣等着下文，半天等不到话音，才抬头：“就这？”  
晨：“哎呀我都快烦死了。”  
欣大点声：“就这？你就为这一个人跑到哈尔滨上大学？”  
晨：“我家里人很独裁的！”  
对欣来说，晨的烦恼简直天真可爱。欣的父亲也习惯控制他的一切，所以他明白，这种出于不正确的爱的矛盾并非不可调和。欣叹了口气，找话安慰他。  
晨暖和过来了，心不在焉地应和，摸摸耳朵。  
欣打下他手：“别碰。”  
晨：“痒。”  
欣：“谁让你大过年的在外面冻腊肉？别摸，冻疮越摸越烂。”  
欣翻找不确定存不存在的药膏。晨瞄见物什下露出一个小盒子的一角，伸手把它掏出来：“这还在啊……做吗？”

毛衣被随手甩在椅子上，欣亲到一半抬头：“你前一阵是不是交了女朋友？”  
晨去够掉到地上的卫衣，掏出手机，发完一条短信给欣看：  
我们分手吧。  
欣：“啧，小心被雷劈死。”

晨不冷了，反而满头大汗地跨坐在欣身上上下运动。许久后，两人长出一口气，欣把橡胶球打了个结投进垃圾桶。  
晨兴致勃勃地换姿势：“你来你来。”  
欣：“套没了。”  
晨撑坐起来：“上次还剩半盒，怎么用了一个就没了？”  
欣：“我打飞机用掉了……”  
晨：“暴殄天物啊，打个飞机用什么套？”  
欣拿手指头扣床板。  
晨：“……你去买？”  
欣：“我不想穿衣服，你去买。”  
晨：“我都生冻疮了！你去。”  
欣：“我觉得适可而止也挺好。”  
“阿西吧！”晨四仰八叉地一躺，“……多挤点润滑液，你直接进来吧。”

从中午纵欲到天黑，晨是吃完饭过来的，欣只中途啃了两包旺旺雪饼，饿得前胸贴后背。  
两人立在老段家门前。  
晨戴着欣奉献的围巾小声地：“这样好吗？”  
欣：“当然好。你是没看见老段做的那桌子菜……够八个人吃到初五。我们都说好了年假一块儿过，我总得帮他分担点。”  
晨：“那你敲门啊。”  
欣在脑子里又备了一遍词，敲门。  
门开了，欣瞄了一眼，里面连灯都没怎么开。  
老段：“你来啦，我还当你……”  
欣有了信心：“这是别人送我的茅台，我也没处喝，就给你拿来了。哦还有今天我看便宜买的根金华火腿，和两条烟。那什么……这是我朋友，李晨，他大过年的没处去，能不能……”  
老段：“你拿这些干什么，快进来吧。”  
两人相视一笑，晨进门：“谢谢了段哥，新年快乐。”  
老段：“新年快乐。不用客气，叫我老段就行。”

初一不能动刀，晨品尝到了老段原汁原味的年夜饭手艺，对老段赞不绝口。晚上晨回宿舍睡，欣回自己家。到了早上晨还想和欣一块儿上老段家蹭饭，被家里一个电话逮了回去，又变回欣和老段过。  
在老段家再养两天膘，到初四就上班了。


	4. Chapter 4

年后欣再没那么清闲。  
他白天玩命工作挣提成，晚上爬格子挣外快。炒股有赚有赔，总的来说赚了点小钱，但他没法天天盯着股票走，玩了一阵也不玩了。  
睡眠少心情也会不好，欣终于和隔壁干网游工作室的吵了一架。对方隔三差五会从外边儿把欣的窗打开，让他的墙上结上冰疙瘩。直到欣有天当面把邻居家的门板徒手卸了。  
快入夏时欣爆瘦，脸色一直不好，长了好多白头发。志忠关心他是不是病了，欣撒谎说是缺乏锻炼，等有空就去办卡练肌肉。老段嘴上不说，后来默默送了他一罐蛋白粉。  
一直拼到仲夏，一天下班欣觉得肚子痛得像是开了洞，在人行道上就倦下来，被志忠送进医院。

欣再睁眼已经开完了肾结石，像是做了个梦，还有点犯迷糊。  
志忠把他骂醒：“工作做得命都不要啦？你到底有没有好好休息，怎么给弄成这样！”  
欣反应过来，跟志忠嘻嘻哈哈：“对不起啊老板……痊愈后我保证加倍重视身体，偶尔懈怠工作！”  
志忠还真回：“你最好是。”  
欣讪讪：“……医药费是您垫的吗？”  
志忠拧着保温壶：“那你不用管，就当从以后的工资里扣。我让你嫂子炖了鸡汤，你喝点？”  
欣一开始推拒，僵了几秒，顺从地接下品尝。鸡汤很鲜，还有点烫。欣瞄了一眼志忠，小声地：“……谢谢哥。”  
志忠摸了摸他头。

回到家打开电脑，编辑一天没收到稿子就疯狂地给他发窗口抖动。欣把存稿给他，说明不干了，删好友了事。  
睡饱后的世界阳光明媚。复工的一早欣唱着小曲儿烧热水、理资料，把买来的三盆仙人掌分别放着志忠、老段和自己的桌上。  
到下午他收到晨的短信：有空回拨。  
打去时晨的声音压抑不住地快乐：“我升职啦！”  
欣一愣：“恭喜。”  
晨：“晚上吃烤肉，你早点来，不见不散啊。”

晚上除了欣、晨还有眼镜、海带、和晨的女朋友。怪不得晨好一阵子没找他玩。  
好久不见，欣才知道眼镜早就升了职，而海带换了部门。欣一一恭喜。  
眼镜愈发贱兮兮地：“怎么着，欣哥，嫉妒不？”  
晨看着他。  
欣笑：“有什么可妒忌的。我们公司可是大隐隐于市，悠然见南山。”  
海带：“现如今这境界是非同一般啊！来，喝一个。”  
喝到一半晨先把女友送回，再回来饭也吃完了。欣陪他们仨走一段。  
欣拦着晨：“不错啊，晨儿，前途无量。”  
晨：“嘿嘿。”  
欣：“我过几天想回趟家，你有什么惦念的特产不，我给你带点？”

有惊无险地小病一场，欣是真想家了。志忠放了他年假让他回家待几天，背着包站在哈尔滨站，欣一身轻松。  
爸妈都说他瘦得不像样，手把排锅包肉轮着上。欣还去姐姐上班的地方找她玩，除了捣乱什么也没干。这次回家是带着钱回来的，欣把攒的钱都交给爸妈去还债，从此债务两清，他们家会越过越好。  
他妈：“孩子大了……”  
他姐：“可不得，我们欣欣长大了。”  
感慨完毕，话题马上就转到处对象的问题上。欣起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，火速收拾自己回了北京。

说到谈恋爱的问题，这确实是一个问题。  
欣有点喜欢老段。  
喜欢源于什么很难说，可能因为老段是个好人。单身的时候欣偶尔会想物色一个好人。  
但那是个直男，他没有办法。  
一办公室的两个独身男人，欣约他下班喝两杯，老段总不会拒绝。再那以上就没有了，老段爱聊时聊聊天，沉默时欣就自己给自己找乐子。起码他懂了一点老段，老段不说话不代表不开心，他不介意你晾着他自己和自己玩。  
夏末的一个周一，老段黑得像变了个人似的走进来。欣好奇，老段说是去海钓了。语气稀松平常，志忠看似也知道他有这爱好。欣长久以来也只了解到老段的百分之一，他不太快乐。他缠着老段带他玩。

欣下班后自己去了老段推荐的地方买潜水服。帮家里还完债他就能正常花销了，专业运动店里最便宜都要大几百，他咬咬牙硬是配齐了装备。  
到周末老段开车来接他。过去欣也坐老段车，有了点意思后坐上副驾驶的感觉都让他局促。欣一路看着窗外，后退的路景让他犯困。  
下车一开车门，海腥味儿直刺欣的鼻腔。大海确实使人开阔，老段音量都大了很多，和欣在车里换了衣服，拎着东西赤脚走向海滩。

一个长相周正、身材高大的男人夹着冲浪板迎他们。  
老段搂着那人介绍：“这是我强哥，是个冲浪教练！这是我的同事欣。”  
强哥笑得春光灿烂：“哎呀妈呀，宏哥，你可算会给我带人了！”  
这一股大碴子味儿让欣十足亲切，当即认了老乡，跟着他们上船。  
强哥的船是一艘很小的艇，欣束着臃肿的救生衣看风景，老段坐在船尾看强哥冲浪。驾驶员领他们来回跑了两圈，强哥玩够了，上船往深海驶去。

欣和老段分了两边钓鱼，强哥没事干，来回跑地看。  
强哥给欣扔了瓶冰水：“第一次来啊。”  
欣：“可不，我连游泳都不太会。”  
强哥：“那家伙好学！你来找我报个班，从游泳到冲浪包教包会！”  
老段插嘴：“天都快冷了，谁还找你学这个。”  
欣没想到老段也有贫的时候。  
强哥一气就磕巴：“你你你别插嘴！咋样啊，欣，考虑一下呗。”  
欣也不拒绝，装模作样想了一会：“那冲浪难不难学呀？”  
强哥霹雳吧啦一顿说。  
欣：“你技术是不是特好？”  
强哥霹雳啪啦地吹。  
欣：“这个课时怎么安排呀？”  
强哥霹雳啪啦说明。  
“哦……”很长很长的一个哦，“我还是不学了吧。”  
强哥：“嘿，你！”  
老段那头有了动静：“咬钩了！”  
欣压着笑拉强哥过去看。

钓到的鱼晚上就在海滩边的小饭馆料理了。强哥和欣一见如故，从五魁首六六六玩到两只小蜜蜂。  
如果有一条食物链，强哥一定是最底层。后来欣心软了，和他的黑龙江老乡一块儿整老段，把这个新疆人灌得满脸通红。  
他们租了旅店，老段回屋睡觉后就剩欣和强哥坐在堤坝上抽烟。黑暗里海浪席卷沙滩，两人扯着有的没的，到天亮才回也不觉得困。

大海确实使人开阔。  
回来没两天欣又找老段吃大排档，一瓶啤的下肚，欣告白了。  
老段不作假地惊讶：“你是同性恋啊？”  
欣：“是嘛，我跟你说的不就是这个事嘛。”  
老段夹花生米：“哦……”  
欣：“那你怎么说？”  
老段：“啊？”  
欣：“啊什么，你跟我谈对象呗！”  
老段挠挠脑壳：“行啊。”  
欣：“……啊？”  
欣本来细长的单眼皮，惊讶时眼睛瞪得特别大。  
老段笑了：“啊什么，我跟你谈对象呢。”

老段送了欣再开车回家。  
到地下室前小区里有段没路灯的小道，欣勾着老段的手握住，自个儿掌心里全是汗。  
老段有点僵硬。  
欣起了个话头：“那什么…诶，我是不是不该叫你老段了？”  
老段：“那叫什么？”  
欣：“你起。”  
老段老实地想了一会：“我不知道。”  
到了门口，这段路算是糊弄过去了。欣握他的手紧了紧，嘴上继续转移注意力：“哎呀这你都不知道。那算了，下次再说吧。”  
欣望着他黑暗里的眼睛：“再见。”  
老段：“再见。”

他们恋爱了。  
欣非常快乐，转发了晨歌颂爱情的每一条微博。第二天上班，侧头看边上的老段一眼都在心里美得冒泡。  
志忠：“龇牙咧嘴憋什么坏招呢？”  
欣用屏幕反光撸那短茬茬的刘海，他得注意点形象。  
志忠的表情像吃了坏东西。

欣等老段下班才收拾东西出去。刚出门那几步还很正常，确定志忠看不见了，赶紧小跑追上老段。  
老段握着车钥匙开锁：“嗯？怎么啦？”  
欣嘿嘿：“没怎么…你去哪啊？”  
老段：“回家啊。你要不要去？”  
欣知道老段不是那个意思，嘴上却：“是不是太快了……那什么我是说，反正还早，要不咱找个地方溜溜？”  
老段抬抬包：“我还有点工作要回去做，你知道的。”  
欣：“哦……那你赶紧回去吧。”  
老段：“嗯。”  
欣：“但是也别忙太晚！”  
老段：“嗯。”  
欣：“如果忙完了没事干也可以给我打个电话。”  
老段已经摸到了车门，等着。  
欣搜肠刮肚，最后笑笑：“那你快走吧，路上小心点。”  
老段：“再见。”  
欣：“再见。”  
比亚迪驶去。

这几天连带志忠也忙得够呛。欣下班后会送老段去停车的地方，两人累得一脸戚戚，到车前欣借着身体的遮掩握一下老段的手，他们再各回各家。  
除此之外暂无更多交流，欣把这当作他们无言的默契。


	5. Chapter 5

度日如年地熬到周末，欣算着时间，到差不多九点给老段打电话：“在干嘛呢？”  
老段那头浪很大：“在国强这儿呐！你起来啦？”  
欣早起了，兴奋了三四个钟头就是为了现在给他打这个电话。他傻了：“……今儿大风天，还钓鱼啊？”  
老段：“是啊，钓不成，在和我强哥喝酒呢。你做什么呢？”  
欣：“我也约了朋友。”  
老段：“哦……那你去吧，别迟到。”  
欣盯着手机，龇牙。他什么时候迟过到。  
虽然确实有那么一两次。  
但这不重要，在一起的第一个双休日谁会去约朋友？

晨无精打采：“找我出来干嘛呀，大周末不让人睡懒觉。”  
欣：“都十一点了还睡什么睡。”  
晨眯眼看表：“嗯？十一点半了啊。”  
他突然想到什么：“你是不是谈对象了？转我那么多条微博，我女朋友都查到你微博主页去了。”  
欣哼哼。  
晨：“你对象谁啊？老段？”  
欣：“你这么聪明？”  
晨：“我当你夸我了。”

欣拉晨去买猫。蹲了小半年橱窗，终于第一次踏进了那家宠物店。  
店主：“两位看点什么。”  
晨：“你那地下室不让养宠物吧？”  
欣两眼粘在猫上：“他那儿让。”  
晨：“和对象一块儿养小动物，你这招是不是跟我学的？”  
店主：“这只是银渐层。先生要不要抱抱看？”  
小奶猫乖顺地躺在欣臂弯里，把欣爱惨了。  
店主：“先生你姿势很熟练啊，之前养过猫吗？”  
欣：“没有，只在老家喂过路边的流浪猫。”  
晨不介意被晾，蹲在一边和笼子里的哈士奇对着叫。  
欣抽空看了他一眼：“你家里有狗吧？你的狗叫什么？”  
晨：“DD。”  
欣对此品味无语。

老段接电话：“欣啊，还没睡？”  
欣：“嗯。你到家了吗？”  
老段：“早到了，没想到风那么大。”  
欣：“那你开门。”  
老段讶然，打开门，欣挤进去：“你猜我今天去哪了？你肯定猜不到。你知道有个商场吗，在那里面三楼，有家店……”  
老段：“你怎么来啦？”  
欣：“那是我特别喜欢的一家宠物店……唉我猜你肯定没去过，下次可以去看看。重点是，看，我买了这个。”  
老段看着他手里的小笼子：“……耗子？你在哪逮的？”  
欣：“买的，好几块钱呢。”  
老段：“哦。”  
欣：“我还买了它的口粮和运动器材，你看。”  
老段：“你想放我这养？”  
欣：“嗯……行吗？其实我那儿也能养，我问过房东了，养只仓鼠没事儿。”  
老段接过来，端详着这只小生命：“你上次不是说喜欢猫吗？”  
欣：“我说过吗？不记得了。小仓鼠多可爱呀，也不占地方，猫还得放出来让它到处跑。”  
老段：“哦……这怎么喂呀？”  
欣立刻给他翻说明书。

老段坚持送欣回去，欣坐在副驾驶上玩安全带。  
正沉默着，老段突然开口：“我想过了。”  
欣：“嗯？”  
老段：“我也不知道让你叫我什么，能不能还叫老段？我就叫你欣。”  
欣偷笑，硬是把嘴角压下去：“也行吧。你说了算。”  
老段：“我一直没去过王府井，你明天能陪我去转转吗？”

周日晚上欣把和老段一块儿买的衣服重新拿出来一件件地试，到了周一不停地打大哈欠。  
晚上他给老段打电话：“仓鼠喂了吗？”  
老段：“刚喂完。”  
欣：“它乖不乖？”  
老段：“挺好的，睡觉呢，没怎么动。”  
欣：“下次一起去游乐园吧？”  
老段顿住：“过几天听说天气好，我想抓紧机会去海边，再冷就去不了了。”  
欣：“哦……知道了。”

欣业绩不错，志忠发了奖金。闲着也是闲着，晨上回升职不也跟他嘚瑟，他请晨出来吃饭。  
晨：“我想吃披萨啦，怎么又是火锅。”  
欣：“秋冬进补懂不懂？”  
晨给女朋友夹菜：“你多吃点，他有钱。”  
欣不好意思地朝弟妹笑笑，收敛了一点。  
晨：“你不跟对象玩啊？”  
欣：“他忙。”  
晨：“忙什么？”  
欣：“玩。”  
晨：“什么意思？你怕不是处了个假对象吧？”  
欣：“服务员，再来盘毛肚！吃你的吧。”

欣睡不着的夜晚整理着手机联系人，拨出去一个电话：“拆拆我四谁？”  
强哥：“祖宗你饶了我吧……”  
欣：“嗯？还没睡啊。”  
强哥：“你大爷的谁这么晚闲得没事干不用看我也知道是你。”  
“哦。”欣瞪眼看着天花板，“我谈对象了你知道不？”  
强哥：“啊？恭喜。”  
欣：“你也认识，你猜猜是谁？”  
强哥：“放屁，我们俩都认识的就一个老段，还能是老段啊。”  
欣手心全是汗：“就是老段。”  
强哥：“老段怎么了？”  
欣：“我对象啊。”  
强哥：“谁是你对象？”  
欣：“老段呀。”  
强哥：“怎么又提老段了，老段怎么啦？”  
欣：“你今天银杏补脑片吃了没？”  
强哥：“哦对，我忘吃了……”  
电话那头沉默了一会：“……你和老段好上了？恭喜。”

欣这周五告别时没问，双休日也没打电话。周一他有些忐忑，老段一句话没提，下班后才问他：“你告诉强哥啦？”  
欣：“啊。”  
老段挠挠头：“我……第一次谈恋爱，好多事不懂。”  
欣听着。  
老段：“你后天晚上有空没？我带你见见我朋友。”

老段毕业后就在志忠地产工作，他已经在这个城市生活了七年，但能称得上朋友的就那么三四个。除了强哥，剩下那俩欣一次见了。  
老吴是个武术明星，连欣都在荧幕上见过。他和老段健身时认识，到现在还是同一家健身房的会员。  
老邢则是一个画家，在志忠地产委托卖房，至今还没卖出去。  
老吴跟欣想象得不一样，又单纯又老实，对欣溜得不行的嘴皮子特别羡慕。酒桌上的话题不知怎么会谈到斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基身上，欣恰好看过两本书，老吴对他有点崇拜。所以说他单纯。  
老邢比较内向，说话很慢，欣不懂满嘴“死鬼”“骚货”的那一对狐朋狗友里头怎么就掺进一个大热天还随身携带一保温杯热茶的老邢。第一眼欣觉得老邢绝对闷骚，算是说对了一半。

这顿饭让欣高兴了几天。回到办公室，老段还是一如既往的样子，欣说不出什么不对，只是老觉得自己一头热。  
他想了好久的游乐园，等到秋天才和老段抽出空来。老段开车带他抵达石景山游乐园。  
树枝被风梳得干净，里头人不少，欣一下车就牵着老段在前边走，给他带路。  
老段：“你想玩什么？”  
欣：“不知道，先看看。”  
欣的注意力大多在牵着的手上，周围人有时会看他们，老段一点也不在乎，只有欣冒汗。渐渐地，他开始注意那些游乐项目。简单的旋转木马坐一圈都要好几十，走到必玩的过山车面前，价格最贵。  
欣有点后悔买那套只穿了一次的潜水服：“这儿排队人太多啦，我们先去看看别的？”  
老段：“好。”  
他们走到最深处，欣中途买了两瓶水，里面的饮料比外头贵了两倍。一路来到鬼屋面前，价格和过山车不相上下，牌子上写着游玩时间二十分钟。  
欣觉得挺划算：“你想玩这个吗？”  
老段：“我都行。”  
欣买了票进去。  
被吓得一路攥紧拳头。  
老段哭笑不得：“你没事吧？要不要歇一会？来喝点水。”  
欣：“……没事，他这道具做得还挺好。我们去玩别的吧。”  
老段：“行。”

所有项目看下来，两人只玩了一个鬼屋。除了舍不得钱，他们俩都对这些东西兴趣不大。  
欣让老段占了张长椅，自己去买来两根冰点。欣一拆开就极富技巧地把巧克力壳啃完了，老段看了全程，随后用自己没吃的和他对掉，让他接着啃巧克力壳。  
欣：“天气这么好，出来走走还挺舒服的。”  
老段：“是啊，没想到游乐园还挺好玩的。”  
欣：“你没来过？”  
老段摇头。  
他们坐得很僻静，老段估计不常吃冰点，让它化得流在唇边。  
欣用手指帮他擦：“你这怎么弄的……”  
脸逐渐凑近。  
老段抿着唇，自己拿手背蹭：“我自己来……对不起。”  
欣坐回去：“嗯？”  
老段：“你是不是……我没准备……”  
欣嬉皮笑脸：“现在准备准备呗。”  
老段：“……对不起，我还需要点时间。”  
欣的冰淇淋也吃化了，他嘬了一下小指：“别这么说，多大点事。”


	6. Chapter 6

一半是凑巧，一半可能是赔罪，老段邀请欣去看老邢的画展。  
这不是正式展览，画是挂在画廊里的。老段从门口接欣进去，老邢正在和画廊主人说话，他们俩自己欣赏。  
欣对着画们张嘴，找不到形容词：“……老邢真牛。”  
老段：“嗯。”  
老邢：“两位评价一下？”  
老段端详着那幅画展主角：“这幅难得的是有塞尚的风格同时，又有东方画的韵味。小中见大，着眼点在你以往的作品中算是最佳，是又一次突破。”  
欣听完也不藏私了：“我觉得这些展出画用笔遒挺，设色强炽，画面排列能感觉到心力所在。我不知道这种画讲不讲究这个，但如果要说意境，我认为还不能算是按照主观剧感，纵笔写之，仍有遗憾。”  
老邢沉思好一会：“你们说得都对，也都不全对。其实是……”  
（画评复制粘贴自刘海粟相关）

关上画廊，画廊主人提议一起去喝一杯。他选了一家俱乐部，音乐震天，灌下一杯鸡尾酒就流入了舞池。  
剩下三个人像暴晒过后的小麦，焉了吧唧坐在卡座里喝酒。  
居然是老邢第一个站起来：“去不去跳舞！”  
老段：“我不去！”  
欣和老邢还不太熟，不想看他尴尬，豪气地一拍大腿：“我陪你！”  
两人也滑进舞池。  
老邢学着别人摆弄手臂，那怪象把欣笑得抽抽。老邢喊：“你来啊！”  
欣没跳过舞，也知道自己硬，但在这个关头被老邢一喊似乎也不知道害羞了，打着拍子跟随音乐律动。  
老邢不学别人了，学他。两人自娱自乐，玩得还挺痛快。  
跳了十几分钟他俩就回去，又坐一会儿，估计画廊主人还有得玩，他们三个先撤出去找地方吃饭。

老段很少约欣，每约，必有老吴或老邢在场。  
欣想和老段接吻，想和他做爱，想和他说情侣会说的话和会做的事。  
他借着看望仓鼠的名义去老段家，呆到十点多，老段还问用不用开车送他回家。  
欣：“我能住一晚吗？”  
老段手脚都不会摆了。  
欣：“开玩笑的。我坐地铁回去就行。”

欣决定试试如果他不主动，老段要多久才来找他。  
晨带了一个生面孔和欣吃大排档，那是个退伍军人，名叫阿峰。  
欣把韭菜从串上撸下来：“同事？”  
晨拍拍阿峰：“新员工。”  
欣：“都带上新人了。”  
志忠地产也在招聘，来了三四个，通过一两个，留下零个。  
欣和晨又开始天天下班相约网吧，晨教阿峰用一指禅打游戏，他自己戴着耳机看电影。

老邢卖房的事一直是老段在跟，有人要看房，老段抽不开身。  
欣：“反正都认识，我带？”  
欣带客户去了老邢家。  
老邢住京郊，小别墅，房子里摆满花草。  
客户看完先回去了，老邢留欣喝杯茶。  
欣：“老邢，你这儿真像个植物园。”  
老邢：“闲来无事，侍弄花草。”  
欣：“你还有佛龛？”  
这一问不好了，老邢给欣滔滔不绝介绍起佛学。一开始他还不动声色地看手机，后来发现佛学就是哲学，起了点兴趣。  
老邢：“你哪天不上班了可以来玩，我再给你讲讲地藏本愿经。”

一个月之后，老段终于打来电话：“欣，老吴要去打篮球，问你来不来。”  
欣：“是老段吧？好久不听你电话，我都有点忘了。”  
老段：“啊？我们昨天上班不是还见了吗。”  
欣觉得自己特没意思：“我打篮球不行，你找志忠吧。”  
老段：“老板会打球？”  
欣：“他以前是职业的。”  
老段：“那你帮忙问问他？你也来吧，人多热闹。”  
欣打给志忠：“哥，打篮球去不？”  
志忠特别高兴，换了身运动服，特地开车来把欣接上。场馆被他们包下，老吴带了点人凑出一个5v5。  
欣运动了一会儿就上一边坐着，抓球玩。  
老邢擦着汗点点他：“我买点水，一块儿去吗？”

欣故意给老段拿了一瓶红色尖叫，抱了满怀的饮料，呆站着等老邢给钱。  
他们往回走。  
老邢：“你不爱打球吗？”  
欣：“准确地说，我不喜欢运动。”  
老邢：“哦。”  
老邢：“那咱俩换个地方玩？”

他们把饮料放下，欣也不去管那瓶尖叫会不会被老段喝到了。  
老邢喊：“老段，车借我开开！”  
老段盯着球：“在外套兜里。”  
老邢翻出钥匙和欣去停车场。  
欣转换郁闷的心情：“你怎么没买辆车呢？”  
老邢：“买过，卖了。”  
欣：“哦？”  
老邢：“画卖不出去。这不连房子也要卖了。”

欣以为老邢算是成功人士，住着别墅，办着画展。据他自己说他的画受欢迎都是十年前的事了，现在主流对他的风格多是批评，也许过不久就要收拾收拾改行。  
欣：“哪有这么惨。”  
老邢给他泡茶：“现实就是这么惨。”  
他们在老邢家，欣研究着他的家庭影院。  
欣抽出一张碟片：“我能看这个吗？”  
老邢：“嗯！这是我最喜欢的电影。”  
他们穿着运动衫，坐在沙发前的地毯上看电影。欣品尝红茶：“上次就想问了，这是什么茶？好香。”  
老邢：“我在好多品种里挑的，产自斯里兰卡。”

影片足有四个小时，看完后老邢伸手拿纸抽，欣以为是给他的，没想到老邢自己抽了一张。两人对望，才发现都哭了。  
他们笑笑。欣站起来伸懒腰，发现天已全黑。  
他打给老段：“不好意思，我跟老邢去看电影了，一不注意看到这么晚。你们还在打吗？”  
老段：“没啊，我已经回家了。”  
欣立刻挂断。  
老邢洗了把脸，从洗手间出来：“都这么晚了，一起去吃个饭？”  
欣：“好。”

附近空旷，欣想试试手，老邢让他开车。  
老邢：“这一片都是别墅区，没有外卖，要吃东西得先拐出去。”  
欣：“你没有车，平时怎么出去？”  
老邢：“走出去啊。”  
那是很长很长的一段路，开到后面欣对老邢都有点敬佩了。欣问：“你带我去吃什么呀？”  
老邢：“银川细雪绕寒梅。”  
欣笑笑。  
老邢：“期待吗？”  
欣：“特别期待。”

老邢指路到一家鸭血粉丝汤，前后都是公路，大晚上只有这间房亮着。他们拉开玻璃门，门上结着模糊的水汽。  
老邢吸粉丝：“一会你把老段的车开回去吧，我觉得你的技术可以。”  
欣：“那你怎么回家？”  
老邢：“我走回去啊。”  
欣看看他，慢条斯理地把自己的粉丝吹凉：“我朋友的公司最近来了一个新人……”  
老邢：“嗯？”  
欣：“是个退伍军人，体能特别厉害。我觉得呀，你比他也不差。我刚才掐指一算，发现你上辈子可能是个陆兵。”  
老邢：“是吗，那我画画这行是选错了。”  
欣：“选错了。”  
老邢：“你给自己算过没有，上辈子是干什么的？”  
欣想了想：“可能也是个陆兵吧，我这人命好，应该还大小是个军官。”

欣不想理老段，厉害的是，老段一点也没发现。志忠问欣最近怎么了，欣愁眉苦脸：“可能是结石又想我了。”志忠立刻随他想干什么就干什么了。  
晨觉得阿峰特别好玩，现在更愿意带阿峰玩游戏。欣闲来无事打算去老邢家，他看上了人家那套家庭影院，美名其曰在老邢把那东西卖掉前物尽其用。  
京郊很远，他转了三部公交，下车深吸一口气开始走。步行足一个钟头，终于摸到老邢家门口。  
老邢开门：“终于来了。路上堵车？”  
欣喘气：“第一次接触马拉松，没经验。”  
进去一地狼藉，许多奇形怪状的工具摊在地上。  
老邢说：“我这两天一直在看电影，早上不知道为什么机器突然坏了，我还没修好。”  
欣给他一个大塑料袋：“慢慢修。这拿去吃。”  
老邢：“什么东西？”  
欣：“哈尔滨红肠。”  
老邢打开，袋子里一股冲天的烟熏味。

欣无所事事，喝着茶玩老邢的电脑。老邢间或看他一眼：“你在写什么？”  
欣：“写博客。你有博客吗？我关注你啊。”  
老邢：“我不会弄那个。”  
欣：“很简单的，我帮你建一个？”

欣找了很多照片，查了老邢的资料。他发现老邢曾是一个多么风光的新锐画家，近些年却几乎没有他的报道。他仔细端详了老邢从年少成名到现如今的画作，非常用心地写了一篇画家老邢的宣传文章。  
老邢实在修不好了，过来看他：“让我看看我的博客什么样。”  
他浏览着漂亮的主页、格局，点开第一篇文章认认真真地看完。  
欣撑着桌面：“怎么样？”  
老邢憨厚地笑了：“好。你的文笔真好，像作家一样。”  
欣：“我还真给杂志供过稿呢。”  
老邢：“老段怎么没提过。”  
因为老段不知道。  
欣看了眼时间：“那个你还是找专业人士修吧，可别越修越坏。咱吃什么？”  
老邢：“上次那条路后头还有一家驴肉火烧。”  
欣结巴：“啊？我我不想走过去……”  
老邢紧张起来：“那你等等，我去做饭。”


	7. Chapter 7

强哥圣诞节正好在北京，拉着大家聚一聚，除了老吴都在。老段跟强哥凑到一块就好像变了个人似的，话特别多。欣在人数超过十个时也像变了个人似的，话特别少。  
喝嗨了，强哥握着啤酒瓶唱二人转，老段给他打拍子。欣上完厕所回来进不去座儿，老邢朝他招手，欣迷迷糊糊在老邢边上坐下。  
他们眯着眼，微笑地看着强哥。圣诞明明是洋节，他们给过成了春社。春社是老邢告诉欣的，欣还没有去过山西。

元旦晚上下班后，欣和老段吃了顿好的，牵着手在故宫墙根下溜达。半路上他们一人买了一个烘山芋，欣已经很饱了，只能一丁点儿一丁点儿地啃。  
欣：“我家里今天来电话了，让我早点买票，今年回家过年。”  
老段：“哦。我今年也该回了，买票的事你倒提醒了我。”  
欣被红薯的热气蒸花了眼睛：“老段啊。”  
老段：“嗯？”  
欣：“去我家坐会儿呗。”

欣还住在那间半地下室里，他已经看中了一套房子，正在等上一个租户到期。屋里只有一把椅子，欣让老段坐了，自己坐在床上。  
欣：“冷不冷？”  
老段：“还行。”  
欣：“喝点热水。”  
电脑放在桌上，老段无意中碰了一下鼠标，屏幕亮起，他看了一眼：“这是什么？”  
欣：“我写的博客。”  
老段读着。  
欣放下杯子，组织语言：“我有个写博客认识的网友，我们经常在网上吵架，也交流过很多看法。后来到了我们都觉得不见对方一面不行，我正好大四来北京实习，就把这网友找出来吃了顿饭。”  
老段：“哦？”  
欣：“你猜怎么着，他真人，光头，戴墨镜，脖子上大金链子，一看就特夸张。我心想没事儿，交朋友要看内在嘛，结果那家伙一开口一股湖南普通话，连说一个小时不歇嘴，我愣是一句没听懂。”  
老段笑着看他。  
欣也笑：“从那之后我明白一件事情，有些东西远远地看非常美，离近了就幻灭了，不是那个味儿了。我……以为我记住了教训，现在看我没记住。”  
老段张张嘴。  
欣：“认识也两年了，老段，你就直说吧，你到底是个什么想法……大不了我们继续当同事呗。”  
老段低下头。  
欣等着，就着一盏发黄的灯光。  
老段：“……我只在七八年前有个初恋，其实是暗恋，她是我的同学。我上大学时很穷，四年没回过家，那个女孩很善良，后来知道了我的事情，就让我去她家过年。”  
欣一瞬不瞬盯着他。  
老段：“去年你能和我一起过年，我真的很开心，但应该不是那种感情。我误会了，对不起。”  
欣无言良久，最终拍拍老段：“多大点事。”

第二天欣一如往常地去上班，下班前还和老段打了招呼。  
宠物店那栋商城后面有一家gay吧，欣早就知道，第一次进去。  
他靠在吧台买醉。有人看他，他立刻发现了，是个个子很高的年轻小伙。  
欣摆摆手，小伙儿走过来，欣半醉着揽住他的脖子：“约炮打不打？”  
景瑜没什么表情，挣开了他。  
欣点点头，继续喝酒。  
也许是无聊，景瑜看了一圈，回答了欣的问题：“去哪？”  
欣放下杯子出门。

景瑜跟上，欣走得很快，根本没回头。他在一家便利店外停下：“你去买点套。”  
景瑜出来时欣正夹着一根烟，对着天空吐烟圈。  
他扫了景瑜一眼：“身份证带了吗？”  
景瑜：“没有。”  
欣：“我也没。”  
他领人去了一家小型招待所，欣挥挥手示意景瑜去开房。因为没身份证，前台多收了一百块钱。  
欣把景瑜拉到床沿坐下后就压上去。  
景瑜：“不洗澡吗？”  
欣停下：“你要洗？”  
景瑜：“……也不用。”  
欣帮他脱下裤子，景瑜这才发现这个精瘦的男人从没考虑过top之外的情况。这对他很新鲜，大多人在见到他的外表后都会产生一些旖丽的性幻想。景瑜扬起脖子。  
欣把放在一边的润滑液扔给他：“你自己先弄弄。”他点烟吸了几口，夹在指间单手脱衣服。  
景瑜被动地跟着他的节奏，拿起那支塑料管。

欣的家没有浴室，他做完后洗了个澡才走。走到招待所外面正好接到了老邢的电话：“影碟机修好了。你上次想看的那部片要看就快来，我已经找人帮忙卖设备了。”  
欣犹豫了几秒，不过是和老段分了手，应该也没什么可尴尬：“你给我留着，我明儿晚上就去。”

老邢做饭很好吃，但欣还是在市区买了几个凉菜带过去。酒糟猪头肉配《西伯利亚的理发师》，看到后面两人都停了筷子，老邢去开了一瓶红酒。  
看完欣已经拖下了大鼻涕：“你这儿怎么这么冷？”  
老邢：“暖气片漏水，还没修呢。”  
欣：“大冬天的赶紧修啊。坏多久了？”  
老邢：“半个月吧。最近想看电影就没空弄嘛。”  
欣想数落他，想想却笑了：“老邢你太有意思了。艺术高于生命，算是在你这儿身体力行了。”  
老邢：“是伪艺术行为高于真理性。”  
欣：“真艺术生命高于官能港湾。”  
两人相视一笑。

年前志忠地产一直在忙着招人，三个人未免捉襟见肘，互联网时代，欣帮着在网上发布招聘岗位并审核信息。  
今年也是个很完满的年。办公室招到了两个实习生年后来上班，志忠给欣发了一个大红包，提前一天让他回家去了。  
哈尔滨一片白雪皑皑。姐姐交了男朋友，两人一起来接欣。欣一打眼觉得不错，准备慢慢观察观察。  
初二他陪爸妈回了趟山东老家，拜过祖坟，第一次见了老家的亲戚。很多与他同辈的孩子都满地跑了，欣知道不好，回去后果然三堂会审，连番追问他对象找着没有。  
更不好的是，他早已向志忠请了年假，打算连着春节一块儿放。

欣躲在卧室里给晨打电话：“在干嘛呢？”  
晨：“陪女朋友买东西。”  
欣：“短发那个？”  
晨：“我爷爷奶奶介绍的那个。”  
欣：“那没事了，我挂了。”  
欣打给老邢：“有没有兴趣出来旅游？”  
老邢：“去哪？”  
欣：“扬州怎么样？”  
老邢：“好啊。”  
欣兴奋起来，收拾行李坐当晚的高铁到了北京。老邢在车站等他，两人换火车前往扬州。

车外的景色从雾蒙蒙的山再到大片旷野，开到中午雪就不见了，列车一路在城市间穿行。  
两人没定旅店，什么准备也没有，提着行李成了推销者簇拥的对象：“包车坐不坐”“有电有热水80一晚”“跟团瘦西湖老街一日游”。  
“不用不用。”两人好不容易找回自己的手脚。  
打了车，欣直接说：“带我们去最热闹的地方。”  
出租车把他们带到瘦西湖附近，两人背着行李找旅店，春节游客多，找了两家都住满了。欣抬眼瞧见一家装潢不错的，一下子就相中了。  
欣：“你看，佳居客栈。”  
老邢：“怎么了？”  
欣：“和你的名字多像啊。”  
老邢：“就重了一个字。”  
欣指着念：“佳栋、居士、客栈。”  
老邢笑。  
欣：“这个别号不错，以后就叫你居士了。走，看看去。”  
这家还真有房，剩下最后一套标间被他们拿下。

放下包，两人直奔东关街吃小吃。从街头到街尾，欣对竹筒饭情有独钟，一个人干掉四支。  
天黑下来，他们散步到瘦西湖湖边。湖面上静静飘着几只龙船，周围有绿树环绕，又地处市中心，确有闹中取静之意。  
欣：“我给你拍张照啊？”  
老邢：“不要，我不习惯拍照。”  
欣：“咱俩一块儿拍吧。”  
他把手机给路人，咔咔几张，拿回来一看夜景拍得也不清晰。  
欣：“没事，我们明天白天再来。”  
他在湖边的台阶上坐下。微风吹得他两眼发酸，老邢突然坐到他身边，抱住了他。  
欣惊讶。  
老邢：“我在火车上和老段打了电话，他说你们分手了。”  
欣了然，拍拍老邢的手臂，眺望着夜晚的湖景。”

他们的幸运没有持续。房间的空调是坏的，只会制冷和除湿。没有多余的房间可以更换，他们开着除湿，在被子上盖着外套睡。醒来时两人都浑身冰凉，一人洗了一个热水澡才出门。  
早上先趁着人少玩了游船、景区，上岸后去逛园林。所谓园林就是古代大户人家住的宅院，陈设精巧，风景雅致，适合在现代收一笔门票钱。  
老邢坐在临水楼台歇着的时候，欣跪在椅面上向下张望。  
老邢：“江南水乡就是和我们那儿不一样，都是小景，处处皆可入画。”  
欣：“那你的机会来了。”  
老邢：“嗯？”  
欣：“走，我们下楼看看去。”

竹林围绕的一处凉亭，几个大爷大妈聚在附近，亭内有人挥毫作画。老邢果然有兴趣，凑到落笔那人背后看。  
一幅完了，大爷大妈们鼓掌：“好。”  
换成下一个上。  
欣挤到老邢身边：“我问过了，他们是附近居民，平时常来锻炼。今天他们取了春梅作题目，几个爱画国画的聚在这里。怎么样，你要不要上去露一手？”  
老邢还真有点手痒。想作画的人抽出宣纸又换了一个，一个接一个，老邢一时插不进去。  
旁观到一点多，欣拦住一位：“这位大爷不好意思，能不能让我朋友也试试？”  
老邢：“不用……”  
欣：“你试试嘛。”  
老邢胸有成竹，铺展宣纸，提笔就画。专业的水准比业余一眼就能看出来，有大妈拉了拉欣用扬州话道：“这位师傅是哪个呀？”  
欣：“啊，您说什么？”  
大妈：“他学国画有不小功夫了吧？”  
欣：“这是山西籍的画家老邢，他有画展在北京，您们要是来北京可以去看看。”  
四周一片赞叹。  
老邢收笔，欣接过来：“先等等，我给你提句诗。”  
他竖起毛笔，落字。  
老邢：“你还练过书法？”  
欣：“小时候我爸逼我学的。”  
老邢念：“锦瑟无端五十弦。怎么只有半句？”  
欣已经签完了名放下笔。老邢提笔又添半句，一弦一柱思华年，落款。


	8. Chapter 8

两人终于离开园林，直接找了家本地菜馆大吃一顿。饭后他们漫无目的地溜达，欣把下巴缩在围巾里，盯着从自己鼻孔出来的白气。  
老邢：“咱们现在去哪？”  
欣：“你想去哪？”  
老邢：“我听你的。”  
欣：“我来扬州有件特别想做的事情。”  
老邢：“？”  
欣：“上茶馆喝茶。”  
扬州遍地是茶馆，考虑到兜里钢镚与不虚此行间的平衡，两人选了间门脸儿中等的。伙计热情地问他们要喝点什么，欣表示先看看菜单，伙计暂且走远。  
老邢翻得津津有味，不时指出一行给欣看。欣撑着下巴应和，另一只手插在兜里，慢慢掏出一个纸包放在桌上。  
老邢一愣，拉开外套，也从内兜里拿出一个装着茶叶的小塑封袋。  
欣惊喜地瞪大眼睛：“你也看过《乾隆下扬州》？”  
老邢：“1978年那部？”  
电影里乾隆来到扬州的茶馆，那里只卖水不卖茶，由茶客自带茶叶。欣在哈尔滨就想好试一试，居然和老邢想到一块儿去。  
老邢用手捂住了他那包：“你问还是我问？”  
欣把脸转向窗外，假装看风景。  
老邢只好招来伙计：“咳。我只是问一问哦，你们这里有没有只付茶位费，然后让客人自带茶叶的那种服务？”  
伙计理解了一阵才听懂：“先生，我们这里不能自带茶水……”  
欣立刻转过头：“一壶碧螺春谢谢。”  
伙计记下单离开，他俩对视一眼，又把茶叶揣回兜里。

白天走了很多路，回到旅店两人都累了。欣躺在床上不到五分钟就睡着，老邢把自己的被子给他盖上，靠在床头看书。  
不到一个小时欣突然醒来。  
老邢放下书看他：“怎么，冷了？”  
欣揉揉眼睛，坐起来脱外套。  
老邢：“要不我俩挤一挤？”  
他们脱掉外衣，把两张被子叠在一起，侧躺在一张单人床上。身体难免有触碰，好在不是全无缝隙。老邢一开始背对着欣，躺了一会儿翻过身，和欣面对面。  
床头灯亮着，欣睁开眼，发现老邢正看着他。  
欣拿手挡上他眼睛：“瞪我干嘛呀。”  
老邢的睫毛刮着欣的掌心，他放下手，老邢仍看着。  
欣：“别显摆你眼睛大，睡觉。”  
老邢关上灯，就着月光凝视着欣。欣困到懒得管他，闭眼任他看。老邢不一会儿也睡了。

第二天两人竟觉得睡得很好，吃了早饭出门逛街，走着走着又到了东关街。有名的景点都玩过了，只剩下闲逛，老邢决定买点特产带回北京，欣旅游从不给人带东西，单纯陪着老邢。  
路边有卖货郎挑着担子卖叮当糖：一块锅盖似的麦芽糖用小锤子叮叮当当敲开，把碎块秤着卖。欣看那人敲糖，买了一些特别碎的，和老邢一块儿含着吃。  
又走了一阵有卖皮糖的，也用麦芽糖做，筋道弹牙，两面裹着白芝麻。欣试吃了一块，立刻买下一大盒。  
再后来看见一位老人坐在角落里画糖人。  
老邢：“这个不好存。”  
欣：“我知道我知道，我买一个现在吃。”  
老人好像刚出摊，一个接一个地画好了插在泡沫板上展示。欣站着看了好久，蹲下来问：“大爷，我能不能买一个自己画？我想试试。”  
现在没什么客人，老人同意了，欣坐在老人的小板凳上画糖人。倒糖浆的量不容易控制，欣的小猫画坏了，看不出形状。  
欣：“我再买一个，让我再画一个。老邢，我请你吃糖人啊。”  
这回做得像模像样。老邢欢喜地拿在手里，欣羡慕地看着。  
老邢：“我的。”  
欣：“你的你的。吃到嘴里都一样。”  
他把糖人咬得咔咔响，两人继续去买特产。

隔天一早收拾东西准备离开，假期还有两天，欣有点意犹未尽。他们讨论还有哪里好玩。  
老邢：“南京？”  
欣：“杭州？”  
老邢：“上有天堂，下有苏杭。苏州怎么样？”  
欣：“去车站看看。”

走到扬州站前的广场时，天上下起了雨。雨细不成丝，像雾，随风濡湿了他们的肌肤。欣和老邢不约而同停下步子，望着这雨。

他们最后一座名城都没去，车站里到处挂着中华恐龙园的海报，于是直接坐专车去了常州。  
除了装饰有恐龙元素，其他设施就是个普通的游乐场。欣兴致不大，两人排队玩了几个项目，后来只走走逛逛。  
老邢在休息亭买来一个玉米，欣躺在椅背上晒太阳，老邢咬了一口：“嗯？这么好吃。”  
欣：“我尝尝。”  
老邢给他咬了一口。不同于东北的黏苞米，这甜玉米十分多汁，欣问：“哪买的？”  
老邢：“卖完了，最后一个。”  
欣：“再给我咬两口。”  
老邢离开长椅，走到一边。  
欣：“诶？”  
他们抢了起来。  
老邢用胳膊挡开进攻，欣半开玩笑地跳上他的后背：“给不给我！”  
老邢一只手托住他的屁股：“飞咯！”  
老邢跑起来。  
欣赶紧抱住他脖子：“哇啊！我不要了，放我下来！”

老邢跑累了，步子慢下来。  
玉米已经到了欣手里，他两手托着欣的大腿，欣安静地趴着，把脸埋在他肩上。

回程还是坐火车，两人上车才发现忘了买口粮。欣有点饿，餐车又还没供饭，老邢提议：“要不你吃点我买的特产？”  
欣差点忘了这茬。他在那一大兜子里翻来找去，很久之后，老邢从书里抬头，发现欣每样都吃了一点。  
老邢震惊：“你，你都给我拆了啊？”  
欣：“……我忘了。”  
欣开始研究能不能把那些包装纸原样贴回去。老邢看了看，有点泄气：“你觉得哪个最好吃？”  
欣：“啊？”  
老邢：“我也饿了。”

老邢在下铺，睡到半夜去厕所解手，回来后迷迷糊糊地瞪着中铺的欣。他头歪向外边，闭着眼，眼睑画出两道漂亮的弧线。  
老邢鬼使神差地凑过去，亲了欣的嘴唇。

上班那天志忠给他一包崩豆。欣问这是啥。  
志忠：“天津特产，这份留给你的。你给我带点什么哈尔滨特产没有？”  
欣：“我没从家来，前几天去扬州旅游了。”  
志忠：“扬州好啊，我没去过。有什么好东西拿出来孝敬孝敬你老板？”  
欣什么也没带，刚要回绝，又临时改口：“还真有。”  
他家住得近，午休回去把包里的糖翻出来，先找了一个塑料盒给自己留一点，然后把两种口味分进两个袋里。分完实在太少了，他拎起来掂了掂，最终把自己的那份也倒进去。  
回办公室，欣把一袋糖给了志忠，另一袋不动声色地放到老段面前。他介绍：“这个特别好吃，我在那儿看着别人拉糖，咔咔的，都是现做的。”  
志忠：“行，还知道想着我。”  
老段：“谢谢，但是我不太吃糖。”  
欣都快语无伦次：“这是特产……你拿着尝尝嘛。”

下班后欣一开门，老邢站在门外。  
欣：“是不是找老段？他在里面呢。”  
老邢：不是……”  
欣：“不是卖房那事？”  
老邢：“我来找你……”  
欣以为老邢有什么东西混进他包里了，拉着他出去。走到马路上，老邢开口：“没别的事，我正好在附近，就过来这边转转。”  
欣莫名其妙，也只能接受。到了家门口，欣问：“那你进去坐坐吗？还是去办你的事？”  
老邢：“坐……不坐了，我走了。”  
欣：“哦，再见。”  
老邢：“再见。”

第二天又来了一遍，欣明白了，老邢是来接他下班。  
这样笨拙的手法欣多年不用，不敢太确定，但他自认还算了解老邢。他有点尴尬地暗示老邢别来了，暗示无效，后来志忠和老段都在办公室附近撞见过他。  
欣：“你天天从郊区过来，不累啊。”  
老邢：“我在附近办点事儿，都是顺路……”  
欣不说了。

欣看中的房子房租到期，上一个住户终于搬了出去。他和客户签好合同，交了钥匙，终于在北京有了第一个像样的家。  
房子离办公室远了点，是老公房，位置在没有电梯的六楼。晨牺牲了两个双休日帮他搬家，完事后欣赏着自己的成果，欣在厨房给他切哈密瓜。  
晨在屋子里转：“你这个衣柜应该挂一套我的睡衣，这里再留一个我的抽屉。”  
欣：“去你的，这是我家。要住自己租去。”  
晨坐下：“唉……不租了，但可能会买。”  
欣一愣，端着果盘过来：“买婚房啊，多大啊，你跟那姑娘定下来了？”  
晨：“……那女孩，就是我爷爷奶奶老战友的孙女，人挺好的。但是我总觉得不太对劲。”  
欣：“知足吧你，门当户对，还有什么不满意？”  
晨：“其实我心里还有个人。”  
欣：“谁？”  
晨：“我还没想好，等我想好了告诉你。”

欣查了一下外来务工人员在北京的买房政策，他的工龄远远不够，不像晨本就是北京户口。人各有命，欣也只有努力攒钱，争取多年后能给得起首付了。  
老邢听他聊完，评价道：“你的工作能力已经很强了，不用着急，你一定会成功的。”  
欣：“借你吉言。怎么样，吃完米粉你就回去吧？”  
老邢：“我陪你到家了再走。”  
欣放下筷子：“老邢啊。”  
老邢：“啊。”  
欣：“你是不是在追我？”  
老邢呛到：“没有！我就是……我在家也闲着没事，所以来看看你。我俩是朋友吧？”  
欣瞅了他一会儿，扬扬眉毛，拿起筷子叹气：“是。”

气温上升后积雪白天融化，晚上又结成脏兮兮的冰。他们出了米粉店互相搀着走，欣的手插在兜里，老邢抓着他一点衣角。  
欣：“你要觉得无聊，等我周末去找你玩呗。平时你就别来了，我老板今天都问我了。”  
老邢：“我不打扰你。”  
欣吸吸鼻子：“哎你说，你以前认识别的同性恋吗？”  
老邢皱眉：“在美院有过，但我和他们不熟。你知道我结过一次婚，我前妻后来又离了一次，她的第二任丈夫就是一个隐藏的gay。”  
欣：“那你这也没什么了解啊。”  
老邢低着头不说话。  
欣停下步子喊他：“老邢。”  
老邢抬头，欣从兜里伸出手钳住了他的下巴，凑上去吻他。不是温柔的吻，欣从一开始就将舌头伸进他的口腔，动作坚定而激烈，毫不留情地进攻城池。老邢僵硬地定在原地，很久之后才用舌头回应欣。  
欣立刻松开了他，把手放回口袋，继续走。  
老邢追上来：“欣……”  
欣看着他笑：“我让你了解了解。了解了吗？”  
老邢不明其意，犹豫地点点头。  
欣：“你不了解。”


	9. Chapter 9

欣下班前给老邢打电话，坚定地告诉他别来，连续三天之后老邢只好作罢。  
有点像奖励，欣请老邢去他的新家玩。这里自然比不上老邢的别墅，但也被欣打理的井井有条，明面上摊着的东西特别少，为以后养猫做准备。  
门铃响起，老邢穿着套西装站在门口。欣惊呆了，折回房重新给他拿了双哆啦A梦拖鞋。  
老邢有点尴尬：“不是有别的……”  
欣：“你就穿这个吧，般配。”  
被讽刺幼稚的人老老实实地坐在沙发上，等欣给他拿果盘。待欣把苹果削皮切成块端出来的时候，老邢正从怀里掏出一张光碟。  
欣捻起块苹果放进嘴里：“这是什么？”  
老邢：“《乾隆下扬州》。我想我们可以一起看。”  
欣瞪了他一会儿，还是接过片儿放进影碟机里。两人看着电视，老邢偷偷观察欣，努力引导话题：“你记得我们去的那家茶馆吗？茶一般，可小笼做得真好吃。”  
欣用牙签戳着苹果，随口敷衍。  
老邢：“看，就这条街，我们也去过！”  
欣站起来：“你先看，我身上黏得慌，我去洗个澡。”

把客人扔在客厅是很不礼貌的行为，老邢不知道自己说错了哪句话，望着浴室如坐针毡。  
欣很快冲完出来，仅在精瘦的胯上围着一条毛巾，水珠顺着他短短的头发滑到脖子上，欣用手把脸上的水拂开。老邢加倍不自在。欣没有坐回沙发，而是从冰箱里拿了一盒葡萄坐在茶几对面的地毯上，正对着老邢剥葡萄皮：“我把剥完的放这边上，老邢你自己拿着吃啊。”  
老邢手足无措，慌乱了一会儿站起来：“不早了，我该回去了。”  
欣：“这么早就走，不在我这吃顿饭？”  
老邢：“我突然想起今天还有点事，我回去了。”  
欣：“行，慢走。”  
欣目送老邢离开，门关上的一霎那，他迅速冲进浴室把衣服套回去。  
初春还很冷哦。

欣这阵子的工作其实特忙，志忠让他分走点其他工作主要去带新人，而正是带新人这活儿最累。  
新人a和新人b都是转行过来的，文书话术一窍不通，欣给他们掰开了揉碎了一遍遍地讲，弄得自己嘴唇里面起了好几个大泡。  
到非常忙的时候，欣就懒得和老邢玩那种猫捉老鼠的游戏了。他直接在电话里告诉老邢自己没空，把老邢反衬得无所事事游手好闲，两人终于有了一次长达一个月的不见面。

欣再次走进那家宠物店。小仓鼠他问老段要过，老段已经养出感情，欣就没有夺人所爱。店长已经记住了经常来撸免费猫的欣，见到他就笑着打招呼：“今天来抱抱谁呀？”  
欣开口非常爽快：“我来买果子。”  
果子是他给一只小奶猫起的名字，欣把它从小抱到五个多月大，果子碰巧一直没找到人家，直到欣做好接它的准备。  
家里的猫玩具、猫沙等早一应俱全，欣把笼子打开，跪在地上静静地等着果子出来。果子小心翼翼地伸出脚，张大眼睛好奇地看着它的新家。

老邢又约过欣几次，每次都是在外面吃个饭，欣就晕头转向地回去继续工作了。新人们的业务渐渐走上正轨，不过欣总想着尽早回家陪果子玩，所以在办公室时总是火急火燎。  
老邢给他打电话：“下周来我家吃个饭吗？”  
欣：“我买的猫爬架下周会到，我还得装呢。”  
老邢：“下周我过生日，你来吧。”  
欣：“是吗，那好。”

欣不知道该送什么，选来选去，买了一瓶红酒。  
他长久不走从公交站到老邢家的那条道了，再走起来竟然有点怀念。也许是他身体变好，这天走完也不觉得疲惫，进门后拥抱了老邢：“生日快乐。”  
老邢没有回抱他，笑着把他让进里面。  
屋里的东西少了很多，老段那边已经找到别墅买主，现在到了最后的议价阶段。老邢让欣先坐一会儿，自己回厨房继续烧菜。欣蹲在花盆边看那些绿叶。  
餐桌上两人先碰了杯酒。老邢抿上一口，随后仰头一气干了。欣放下杯子。  
老邢：“欣。”  
欣似有所感，安静地听着。  
老邢：“我爱上你了。我自己也没想到会爱上一个男人，这不符合我过去这半辈子的经验和我信任的教条，但我也不能自欺欺人。我们那么默契，跟你在一起总让我觉得，我这辈子就等这个人了。”  
欣也干掉了杯里的酒。  
老邢：“我觉得你对我也有感觉。欣，你愿不愿意做我的恋人？”  
欣笑得很难看：“不行。”  
老邢表情凝固。  
欣：“不好意思，老邢，那些都是为了让你说实话。你说出来我才好拒绝嘛。”  
老邢的目光无法凝聚：“等等，我听不懂……你玩我？”  
欣笑得像是要哭出来：“我没有，你怎么这么想。老邢，我们不行的，你别让我再失去一个朋友。”

老邢自那天起仿佛人间蒸发，欣不敢找他，从老段那儿旁敲侧击过一回，老段似乎什么都不知道。欣也管不了了，他特别忙，瞎忙，把自己的活儿不是自己的活儿全揽在身上，好像这样就能把老邢从脑子里擦掉。  
再忙也有休息，欣加倍勤快地侍候果子。招聘网站把他的个人信息泄露给了猎头，欣有一阵子还会骚扰猎头，拨回去引他们天南地北地聊。  
夏天转眼间过去，欣在老家养的一点肉又瘦没了，但人还算精神，看起来十分干练。

晨的第一套房子买好了，他也是做这行的，价格手续都没问题。买房是人生大事，欣已经约好装修完毕让晨请客吃饭。  
晨目前还是住宿舍，于是下了班去欣家喝酒。  
酒过三巡，晨有些微醺：“家里催我订婚了。”  
欣：“定呗。”  
晨：“你记得我上回说的吗？”  
欣：“你心里还有一个人？要我说这位姑娘已经很不错了，还有哪个大美女让你念念不忘？”  
晨摇摇头，沉默了一阵，才开口：“你见过的，我同事阿峰。”  
欣没拿稳酒瓶子：“操。”  
想了想，他又喊一声：“操。”  
晨抬头。  
欣：“傻逼吧你，学什么不好学人当同性恋？”  
晨：“什么意思？”  
欣：“什么意思，我问你你有意思么，你是要玩你自己啊？”  
晨拽住他的领子：“你说话干净点！”  
欣一头撞在他鼻梁上：“我去你大爷的干净！”  
两人扭打起来。晨一开始只是推搡，被打出真火后也还手了。  
欣大喊：“你有病啊？有病就治啊！你他妈知道我有病不会躲我远点，你瞎啊？”  
晨推开他：“你到底骂谁呢！”  
欣：“我他妈骂我自己！”

晨挂了一脸的彩，两人不欢而散。第二天他醒过味儿来，又上门去找欣，欣没锁门，晨一按就开。  
屋里保留着昨夜的狼藉，欣躺在地上一动未动，眼睁睁看着天花板。  
晨走过去吓了一跳：“你没事吧？醒醒。”  
欣不动。  
晨趴下来看他：“欣你怎么了？有事就和我说说，我在呢。”  
欣看了晨一眼，垂下眼帘，随后闭上眼睛。

欣单方面和晨绝交，电话不接短信不回，见了面还要绕着走。欣和晨是对方最好的哥们儿，晨觉得等欣想通会好的，也就没逼他。  
欣除了上班几乎不再出门，又买了一只猫回家，天天在家陪俩猫玩。  
这种自闭的状态连他自己都看了嫌弃，找了理由过年不回家，省得让爸妈知道了心烦。  
老段下班后拦住他：“听说你过年不回去了？”  
欣：“嗯，回家麻烦，今年就不动弹了。”  
老段看起来很小心：“那要不要来我家？”  
欣一下子就想起了属于他们的那个新年，那仿佛是很遥远的事情了。他高兴地发现自己已经完全放下了老段，一口答应下来，还提前在网上找视频学习怎么包饺子。

大年三十，欣提着烟酒和甘蔗敲开门时愣住了，开门的人是老吴。老吴兴高采烈地把欣抓进去，老段和强哥在厨房里忙活，老邢坐在客厅的沙发上。老吴把欣也摁在沙发上，继续去拌肉馅。  
欣看了看老邢，大半年不见，他感觉很陌生。  
老邢飞快地瞟他一眼：“电视你看吧，我去帮帮他们。”  
这下所有人都在厨房，只有一个一无所长的欣对着春晚预热节目发愣。  
老吴端了杯茶走过来：“欣，老段说你一点也不会做饭，你真不会包饺子吗？”  
欣：“我不会。”  
老吴：“包子包过没有？擀面条呢？搓元宵？”  
欣想了想：“我会叠锡箔。”  
老吴不问了。  
仓鼠在暖气片旁瞌睡，欣走过去看它，把笼子举到面前。窗外映出万家灯火，他舞着笼子，想象小仓鼠在那些房檐上跳跃。


	10. Chapter 10

他们喝到两点多才散，国强直接在老段这住下，老吴被家在附近的朋友接走，欣则由后来没怎么喝的老邢负责送回去。  
欣还不算醉得厉害，只是非常困，困到睁不开眼睛。老邢把欣塞进副驾驶，他撑着头，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔：“哪来的二手赛欧……你买的？”  
老邢：“嗯。”  
天气冷，车停在外面打不上火。老邢一次次转动钥匙，欣被阵阵嘶鸣吵得合不上眼，摇下车窗趴在窗框上点烟。  
老邢说：“太冷了，关上吧。”  
欣把烟往雪地上一丢，回过头来：“你欠我一张照片。”  
老邢：“什么？”  
欣边摇上车窗边道：“你欠我……那张什么都看不见，你知道吗，乌漆麻黑一片。我怎么看、怎么看都看不清……”  
都是些混乱的醉话，老邢却听懂了。那晚在瘦西湖他们请路人拍了一张合照，欣说等白天重拍一张，隔天谁都没想起来。  
老邢沉默。  
欣：“你他妈到底想我怎么样？”  
欣解开安全带，抓着老邢的头发吻他。老邢皱着眉移开脸，在狭窄的空间里尽量后退。欣压在他身上，一手伸进他的毛衣，一手握着他下巴席卷他的舌尖。车厢里满是黏腻的口水声和老邢的闷哼。老邢狠狠推开欣，照着他鼻子来了一拳。  
欣用手背擦掉鼻血，笑了：“靠。”  
老邢喘着气，松松领子。  
欣：“你不喜欢车震啊？行，去你家还是我家？”  
老邢凶狠地盯了他一会儿，猛砸方向盘。一声尖刺的喇叭划破夜空。

开车过程中欣很安分，困劲儿没了，靠着玻璃凝视窗外的风景。  
他家到了，赛欧停在白线里，老邢没动，等欣自己下去。他扫了扫鼻尖：“上来坐会儿吧。好久不见了，我们聊聊。”  
老邢不动。  
欣想搭他的肩：“喂……”  
老邢立刻躲开：“歇歇吧，聊什么？你一会发疯一会正常的，我跟不上，我不懂。能聊什么？”  
欣依旧腆着脸：“那你就这么把自己憋死？和我老死不相往来？”  
老邢：“滚下去！”  
欣变了脸色：“行。你行。”

欣下车进了门洞，楼道的灯光从下往上层层亮起。老邢在车里干坐一会儿，哆嗦着想抽根烟。车前的抽屉里只剩个空烟盒，老邢把它猛地合上，深吸几下，准备发动汽车时才发现钥匙不见了。

十分钟后欣又从楼上下来，老邢瞪着他从远处走到车边，随后面无表情地把脸撇向一边。  
欣敲敲车窗：“聊不聊？”  
老邢下车，甩上车门，反剪了欣的手把他摁在车上。老邢掏遍了欣的口袋，欣开口：“哦对了，我借了你的车钥匙放家了。要不你和我上去拿？”  
老邢放开他去拉车门，欣把那门推上：“你不会想在车里坐一夜吧？”  
老邢：“和你没关系，让开。”  
欣：“邢佳栋我操你大爷！”

欣动起手才发现自己真有点醉了。他拽着老邢的领子把他拉了一个趔趄，老邢折他的手臂，他一样阴着脸不放。老邢被踉踉跄跄拖上楼，身体撞在狭窄楼道的扶手上。老邢：“放手！我自己走。”  
两只猫难得地被欣关在厕所里，屋里只打着一盏壁灯。老邢站在玄关里猛地挣开他：“钥匙还我。”  
欣推上门，从裤袋掏出钥匙放进老邢的口袋里，伸手去扒他的衣服。  
老邢把他推到墙上：“你疯了？”  
欣重新扑上去，死死地把他抵在墙脚，鞋柜里的东西撒了一地：“你要是不愿意你就把我打死呗，其他的你想都别想。”  
老邢给了他一拳。欣只偏了一下头，顶了顶腮帮子继续扒他。老邢用膝盖顶他的肚子，冲他肩窝一记直拳。欣后退半步缓了缓，抱着肚子靠近。  
老邢：“操。”  
欣一遍遍向前走，老邢毫不留手地打回去，猫咪在隔壁挠门。老邢后来都觉得欣在故意找揍了，其实他就是找揍。直到打人的都变得气喘吁吁，欣也实在撑不住了，坐在地上用两条长腿把老邢圈在墙边。  
老邢靠墙盯着地面。  
“老邢啊……”欣歪头去找他的眼睛，“老邢啊。”  
欣牵起了老邢撑在自己膝盖上的那只手，指节泛红，还沾了几滴欣的鼻血。老邢想把手缩回来，被欣握着手腕紧紧拉住了，放到唇边一根根亲吻老邢的手指。  
欣：“我忘了，你要画画的。对不起。”  
老邢看向欣如同看一个疯子，看这个胖头肿脸的人赖在地上却为了这种事道歉。他大力地抽出手，一整外套，跨过欣的腿推门出去。  
“诶！”欣刚想拦，还不等起身又倒抽着冷气跌回地板上。

欣睡了个好觉，到中午被一通电话叫醒，闭着眼接起来时脑子里还有点迷糊。  
晨：“你在家吗。”  
欣醒了：“在。你来我家了？”  
晨：“嗯，开门。”  
欣一抹眼睛，正正好按在乌青上。他大清早痛得头皮发麻了一阵，爬下床，路过猫时舀一勺猫粮在碗里。  
晨低着头走进来，欣为了少动嘴含糊着说：“大年初一冲到我家这可是第二回了啊。”  
晨：“我……吓，你谁？”  
欣的脸像打翻了颜料盘，他没好气地白了一眼：“张欣！进来吧，在门口杵着干嘛。”

欣去洗手间放水，晨坐在沙发上左右张望。他很久没来欣的家，这里没什么变化，让晨几乎忘了曾经的龃龉。  
欣鬓角带着水出来，给晨拿了一瓶啤酒：“没别的。说吧，什么事？”  
晨对着欣花花绿绿的脸犹豫好一阵，脱下围巾，走到他坐着的单人沙发前跨坐在他腿上。  
欣捂住肚子：“嘿！”  
晨惊得往外坐了坐，抓着自己的毛衣下摆脱衣服。  
欣按住：“嘛呀？”  
晨继续脱，都把衣服掀到下巴了，欣又给他拉下来。  
欣：“等会你，君子动口不动手啊。”  
晨被推开，一屁股坐到茶几上，一双眼睛瞪着欣。  
欣撩起自己的衣服查看腹肌上发黑的淤青：“得，你也是我祖宗。”  
晨伸手想去摸他的裤腰：“我轻点儿……”  
欣拍开：“轻点儿也不行！你给我说话，一大早跑来干嘛呀。”  
晨：“都中午了。”  
欣：“…说。”  
晨：“我带阿峰回家了。”  
欣看着他。  
晨：“……我跟爸妈说我不想结婚的时候没提前告诉阿峰了，昨天他跑出去，我找他一晚上。今早他告诉我他对我从来就没有想法，年后他会辞职回老家。”  
欣：“你们这玩什么呢。”  
“你说的对，”晨说，“也许我真是玩玩的。我根本没有准备好，就要一厢情愿地拖别人下水。现在想想还好阿峰跑了。”  
欣：“那个老战友的孙女呢？”  
晨：“分了。我们没有缘分吧。”  
晨的表情很迷茫，本怀着一腔孤勇想对抗世界，一夜变成了一厢情愿一场笑话。  
欣拍拍他，晨顺势又想坐回欣的腿上。欣惊：“你不是悟了吗？”  
晨：“悟了才找你安慰安慰我呀。”  
欣吼：“滚。”

晨还没想好怎么和家里解释，窝在欣家问公司要了年假，还在欣的电脑上装了好几个游戏。  
年后没几天是欣的生日，他下班回去时晨已经订好了附近菜馆的外卖，两人喝着啤酒看着电影等。门铃响起，欣过去接：“菜来了。”  
来的不是菜，他提着一个大方盒回来：“这不会是蛋糕吧，你买的？”  
晨：“你打开看看。”  
欣：“不应该啊，附近没有蛋糕店。”  
一个小巧精致的qq糖蛋糕躺在盒子里，欣用手指挖了块奶油吃：“你什么时候定的？”  
晨：“老土了吧，现在都用网购。”  
正插着蜡烛，手机响了，欣拿起来：“这回得来了。”  
老邢给他发了条消息，只有四个字，生日快乐。

欣抱着手机想回复，一会笑出一口大白牙，一会愁眉苦脸地咬嘴皮。晨一阵毛骨悚然。  
欣看他：“你明儿回家吧。”  
晨：“我不要，老爷子得劈了我！”  
欣：“老人年纪大了，别把他们吓出好歹来。”  
晨屈从。  
直到上床睡觉，欣才回了一条：明晚能出来吗？


	11. Chapter 11

欣下班后提早二十分钟去了国贸，老邢迟到的时候他几乎以为对方不会来了，好在视线里那辆二手赛欧慢慢靠近。  
坐上车后无语，只有欣偶尔指路去枫花园汽车影院。买完票挑电影，一共四部，欣：“看喜剧吧？”才发现老邢已经往那部喜剧片的方向开。  
他们对看一眼。  
目光迅速分开，收音调频到电影音效，两人心思都不在上面。欣按耐自己少看老邢的侧脸，谁都没有聊天，即使他们曾就着两杯开水谈到深夜。  
那时候都聊了什么呢。才过了不到一年，为什么都忘了。  
欣转过去借口问要不要买点吃的，老邢歪着头睡着了。他注视了很久，把车内空调打高，脱下外套盖在他身上。

看完两部后老邢把欣送了回去，经过沉默的四个小时，他们连再见都没说。

有了第一次不明不白的约会，欣很快第二次约他去国图，这回选对了地方，老邢看起来有点兴趣。晚上吃了顿饭又散了。  
后来去了朝阳门、鼓楼西剧场。欣没让老邢花过一分钱，一次在画展售票口又拦住老邢：“我来。”  
老邢纡尊开口：“看不起我？”  
他瞄了眼海报，打了一电话，办展的画家亲自出来把他们领进门。  
欣：“厉害啊…”  
老邢不说话。  
欣：“我是说画厉害。这么厉害，照我看依旧不如你，老邢，你是我见过最棒的画家。”  
老邢：“…那是你见的少。”  
欣：“那劳您带我多见识了。”

出来不知道多少次，两人相处慢慢恢复正常。终于有了点儿实质性进展是在海洋馆。  
老邢仰头看着玻璃天顶，海底的波光在他脸上游移，再转过头欣已经离他非常近了。周围的游客撞击着他们的肩膀，欣轻声问：“可以吗。”  
没等回答，欣已经贴上了他的嘴唇。  
老邢觉得他正静静地变得疯狂。周围人小声议论，年长者们拿手指他。而他掉进了一个蓝色的洞穴里，眼里只看到欣，所以他在不停下坠。

从海洋馆出来，外面下着小雨，雨滴洞穿着花坛中的积雪。他们赶到想去的餐厅时已经客满了，老邢鬼使神差地提议：“干脆买两个菜去我家。”  
两人提着啤酒和菜下车。  
老邢也住顶层，七楼，阳光被面前一栋大厦挡了个全乎。他的家具几乎都清理了，花盆却大多移进这里，只留了几条窄窄的通道下脚。老邢把菜搁在桌上，欣给自己拉开一把椅子，眼尖地发现桌子与墙之间靠着一批木板。  
欣：“这是？”  
他拨开一块看看，是画，就这么简单地立在地上。  
欣：“暴殄天物啊。”  
老邢起着啤酒盖子不接茬。  
欣：“你有什么需要帮忙的千万告诉我。”  
老邢：“看不起谁呢。”

他们吃完去卧室看电影，唯一一台电视嵌在这里，欣拍了拍裤子坐在床尾。  
老邢刚看个开头，站起来去洗了把脸，刷牙漱口。回来时欣安静地盯着屏幕，老邢大步过去，挨着他坐下亲吻。  
欣温顺回应，接触老邢被冷水激过的口腔，五指捋着他后脑。老邢闭上眼，搂着欣，双手在他腰背上移动。他有点犹豫，并再次鼓励自己下定决心，将手探进了欣的腿间。  
欣推开他。  
老邢心下一咯噔，脱口而出：“怎么，你不就是想干这个吗。”  
说完立刻后悔。  
欣静静地看着他，让老邢理所当然地以为他又将受到什么难以忍受的羞辱，抿紧嘴唇瞪回去。  
僵持没过太久，欣揉揉他脑后的发旋，细细吻着他嘴角。缠绵密集的吻令老邢慢慢放松，欣牵引着他的舌尖，用指腹揉搓他的耳垂。  
老邢随欣倒在床上，任他的吻移到下巴和颈间，用舌头顶弄他的喉结。老邢仰着头吞咽。当欣的手伸进衣服里抚摸他的胸部时，老邢有一丝迷茫，又很快接受了这种陌生的快感。不久欣暂停了动作去解老邢的裤链，他半撑起身想看欣怎么做，正见到欣低下头，把他的东西含进嘴里。

今年的北京格外多雨，浮冰随着污浊的水流淤积在路边。老邢从年后就没有开过张，只有几家认识多年的画廊挂着他的画，他在家喝茶听戏度日。  
只要老邢邀请，欣就会来他家。房地产市场爆了一次小小的热门，炒房团又开始兴起，他常常忙得连回家放个包的功夫都没有。  
老邢不出门，欣会顺路给他带点茶叶、种子、买两件衣服。老邢则在家做好饭，欣不挑食，两人默默无言地吃。  
差不多了他们就走进卧室发泄，欣通常会给他口，有时只用手，偶尔才解下裤子和他一起。欣用舌头顶进过老邢的腰窝、膝后，老邢总闭着眼，即使脑海里撇不清欣的身影。

晨又升职了，和家里人重归于好，阿峰此人再也不会出现在他的世界里。  
房地产业到处扩招，两个新人先后被挖走，欣和老段也收到了更多猎头的骚扰。他们现在每个月都会刷新业绩，志忠预计最多十年的热潮过去后会更加难做，他没对任何人说，只鼓励着欣和老段并给他们加薪。  
两只猫到了年纪做完了绝育，欣一直担心自己没空陪它们，好在猫是会管理自己的生物。

老邢和欣在有名的西餐厅吃饭。欣一点点说着工作上的事，老邢不咸不淡地应和。他最近有点累和恍惚，消耗自我来坚持对欣的不认输，渐渐觉得这场自说自话的战役看不到头。  
即使欣的目光令他依旧具有疼痛感。

有一对客人要出去，特意绕到他们桌边，弯腰：“老邢？真是你！好久不见，有空聚聚啊。”  
老邢：“一定。”  
客人：“这位是？”  
老邢扫了欣一眼：“一个酒肉朋友。”  
欣微笑。  
他们继续进餐。  
老邢不如自己想象中那样有快感，吃没两口放下餐具。欣也很快吃完，两人往停车场走。  
老邢停下来，出于倦怠开口：“你自己回去吧，我还有点事。”  
欣的眼睛里看不出深浅：“行，路上慢点儿。”  
老邢刚要抬步，一个男人凑过来：“是张先生吧？太巧了，在这里碰到你。还要多谢你给我介绍的房子呀，来，抽根烟抽根烟。”  
欣接过：“谢谢，客气了。”  
男人：“这是你朋友吧？也来一根。”  
老邢点点头刚要接过，欣在一旁笑着：“不是朋友”  
老邢与他视线交汇，欣道：“他是我爱的人。”  
男人尴尬地离开。

老邢站在路中间与欣对峙。  
老邢：“好玩么。”  
欣：“是真话。”  
老邢：“你别说…”  
欣：“我爱你。”  
老邢看着他。  
欣：“我爱你。”  
老邢裹紧外套，思绪滞涩。他发呆很久才发现自己的颤抖不是出于寒冷。  
欣站着，大大方方地展示他的眼睛。

老邢大步走进停车场，春风吹得风衣下摆乱飞。欣跟着。老邢甩上车门发动汽车，起步时欣才跨进去一只脚，赶紧跳进车里关上门。  
赛欧以一种超负荷的方式快速起步。  
欣把钥匙转熄火：“我开吧。”  
老邢：“你他妈什么意思？”  
欣：“我想和你在一起。”  
老邢：“我们不是已经那样了？”  
欣：“我想要的不是那个。”  
老邢：“那你他妈，我还以为……你没耍我？”  
欣：“没有。”  
老邢：“我不懂，我想不通……你怎么突然就变了？”  
欣：“不突然，我想通后已经追求你四个月了。”  
老邢挠头。  
欣叹气：“你慢慢想。”  
欣下车换了位置。

小车重新上路，老邢靠在副驾驶上摇下车窗，大风割在他脸上像刀。欣降低档。  
老邢回头：“你再说一遍。”  
欣快速瞄了他一眼：“说多少遍都不会变，我爱你，老邢。”  
老邢：“真的？”  
欣：“真的。把安全带系上”  
老邢木然地拉长带子：“我不明白……”  
欣：“我明白了。我爱你，所以我应该给自己一个机会。有什么大不了呢，只要你别和老段一样甩我那么快就好。你不甩我吧？”  
欣小心观察，老邢的表情紧张中带着点欣喜，恐怕连他自己都没发现。欣放下心来，轮流腾出两手在裤子上擦手汗。  
老邢突然道：“你停车。”  
欣：“嗯？”  
老邢：“停车！”

老邢下车的那几分钟欣仿佛过了几年，咬着嘴唇窝在车里，看着老邢消失在没有路灯的拐角。  
几分钟后他又小跑回来，进入车停着的巷子，从驾驶室那边挤进车里。  
欣终于定睛看清了他手里的安全套：“等会！”  
老邢压在他身上一顿：“你果然…”  
欣：“不是！我之前开玩笑的，我不喜欢车震，我们回家。”  
老邢：“回家？”  
欣抱抱他：“回家。”

他们重新上路。  
老邢盯着一排排后退的路灯，想了很多，回过神来脸已经发红。他荒唐又快活：“开那么慢干嘛！”  
欣得令：“马上马上。”  
小车提速，在夜晚的车流中穿行。欣开着开着笑了一声，老邢看着窗外也无声地笑了。他打开音响，老邢则动手调到他们都爱的歌。窗户摇上了，冷冽的风现在与他们无关。  
一对相爱的人正要赶回家做爱。


	12. Chapter 12

老邢把手伸向欣后面时欣吓了一跳：“你会吗？”  
老邢：“这不很简单嘛，我会的。”  
欣崩溃：“居士啊，我都给你开发好了，别来这一出行不行。”

欣慢下来：“……你哭了？”  
老邢：“没啊。我眼睛是不是红了？我有结膜炎。”  
欣：“哦。”  
老邢：“你等会……慢点慢点慢点。”  
欣不听。

中场休息欣量他的胸肌：“你到底什么时候练的。”  
老邢：“想练了就集中去一阵儿健身房。”  
欣趴着哼哼：“会长肉真好。”  
老邢：“……你也很好看。”  
欣装死。

第三回合结束轮到欣冲澡，一头冷水砸下来，欣抱着胳膊朝外头喊：“老邢，帮我开一下热水！”  
老邢擦着头发的手一愣：“我家是太阳能的，今天阴天。”  
欣：“不是吧大哥。”

欣跑了家沙县夜宵买了粥，和光屁股的老邢在床上吸溜。  
欣：“电影第五部光碟你放哪了。”  
老邢：“那个我看过了。”  
欣：“我们去年说好一起看的啊！”  
老邢：“你轻点，别扰民。”  
欣对着他耳朵：“说好和我看的啊！”

欣还连着时把老邢翻了个身，老邢大喊一声，欣趴下去咬他耳朵：“别扰民。”  
老邢：“不、要紧，隔壁是空房。”  
欣：“你A我！我要罚你。”  
老邢：“先，哈，欠着，行么？”

欣吻他：“你爱我吗。”  
老邢满头大汗地喘息。  
欣：“爱不爱我？爱不爱我？爱不爱我？我今天都觉得自己肉麻死了。”  
老邢：“你本来就肉麻。”  
欣把他的手指含在嘴里：“哪有你们艺术家肉麻。”他有点委屈，“那我以后不说了。”

第五回合结束已经是黎明，欣困得要死，哼哼：“没有耕坏的田…只有累死的牛…”  
老邢硬撑着坐起来：“……那我给你揉揉？”  
欣手脚并用把他卷进被子：“你屁股不疼啊？睡觉啦！呼噜噜噜……”  
天光透过纱帘，老邢泛红且带着湿意的眼睛看着他，直到欣的呼吸均匀绵长。  
老邢贴着他耳语：“再说一次？”  
欣闭着眼，满是犯困的鼻音：“我爱你……”

老邢搬进了欣家，避免欣一直待在老邢家不走。他只提着一个包入住，大多东西还是放在原处，等租期到了再处理。  
老邢开始光明正大地接欣下班。有点像做梦，他立在志忠地产的门口被欣介绍作是他的恋人。  
欣则有点飘飘然，每天回家对着老邢做好的饭菜傻笑。

同居后老邢首要注意的是怎么养欣的一对猫儿猫女。好在它们也很喜欢老邢，不怕生地跳到他背上登高望远。  
欣有点吃醋：“爸爸回来了，怎么不过来让爸爸抱抱呀。”  
老邢：“你是爸爸？”  
欣脸贴着猫背：“嗯。”  
老邢：“我呢？”  
欣：“爹爹。”  
老邢朝母猫布袋伸手：“到爹这儿来。”  
布袋转过头喵。

老邢每天会回他的出租屋浇水、上香。欣白天不在，他便盘坐在佛龛前静心，效果比之前那段时间好很多。  
老邢和欣商量先把佛龛搬过来，欣一口答应：“没问题。就放在…阳台这里行吗？”  
老邢：“可以。”  
欣：“周六我帮你搬。”

转眼一个多月过去，房子退租，老邢的生活用品陆陆续续全部进了欣家。  
欣忙完后苦笑不得地欣赏满地花盆：“这也太多了吧。”  
老邢：“确实放不下啊。”  
欣：“要不咱……换套大点的房子？”  
老邢：“别浪费了，我卖掉几盆吧，或者送人。”  
欣：“老邢，我一直没问过，你生活上有困难吗？”  
老邢：“没有。也算有吧。”  
老邢受到了文艺圈个别人的抨击，连他自己也觉得年轻时有几幅画作拿不出手。他的精神状态算不上好，卖掉别墅后用那些钱买回了他曾经卖出去但不满意的画。现在积蓄不算多，而他又是一直靠积蓄度日的。  
欣：“没事儿，忘记过去的虚名，你还会有更高的成就。”  
老邢脸上的自信好像发着光：“我也是这个意思。”

（坑了，以下为大纲和结局）  
张邢蜜里调油，生活节奏和习惯的不同都用爱忽视，欣不用陪老邢锻炼，老邢也不用陪欣吃宵夜。  
同居三个月终于开始入不敷出，有情饮水饱，两人把穷当玩。  
半年后欣还是为了升薪跳槽，离开有志忠和老段的办公室。  
去新公司入职前欣要了一个月时间差，和老邢去意大利旅行。旅行非常快乐，欣学会了他也许是人生中唯一一道料理：墨汁意面。  
欣进了新公司后路程变远，加班变多，生活平静。老邢画画、种草、读书、更加沉浸于佛学，画卖得一般，还过得去。  
欣的姐姐结婚他没带老邢去，欣父母都有心血管疾病，正在积极养生。欣承诺“未来我们会一起参加每一个婚礼”。

时间跳到四年后，欣在公司旁边租了间小房子，工作日不回家。猫和老邢的盆栽从来都不合，俩猫移到了欣租的小屋里。  
两人基本没有话说，几乎是等着谁先分手。一次吵架欣直接回出租屋，下一个周末也没回来，就在那时去参加了晨的婚礼，甚至没告诉老邢。  
老邢正觉得这样没意思的时候，体检出喉癌。欣慌得不行，带老邢治疗，做了激光手术，但据说有复发风险。  
欣发现他接受不了没有老邢，跟家里打电话出柜，买了戒指揣在兜里。  
出院之后老邢第一句就是“我们分手吧”。  
聊了聊，老邢早就想回山西，他想要的人生和欣想要的完全不能重合。聊着聊着两人又吵，欣说“行”，摔门出去，过了几小时把出租屋里有关老邢的东西扔家里客厅，问老邢分手炮打吗。（谁能想到这几万字只是因为我想写这发恋爱长跑渐渐麻木但到最后回光返照的爱到骨子里的分手炮呢_(:」∠)_

老邢很快回了山西，以后的许多年喉癌奇迹般地没有复发。  
欣在公司混到中层，即将升职的时候嫌公司太小，拒绝了机会去行业巨头公司应聘。  
在巨头公司门口遇到面试其他部门的景瑜，结束喝了几杯，成了情人关系。  
欣和景瑜对对方非常好，心里默认他们是因为愉快在一起，所以他们间不需要发生任何不愉快。  
欣的面试流程有一个月，只剩最后一个竞争对手的时候自己也没有把握。景瑜无意中知道了，轻飘飘地帮欣走了后门，欣才知道他是这家公司的公子。现在的欣完全能坦然接受，为了感谢和庆祝，邀请景瑜去他家吃大餐。顺便一提欣在北京买房了。  
欣下楼去买缺的调味料，回来看见景瑜蹲在厨房里对着个脸盆帮他洗墨鱼。  
欣站在门口模糊地想起了老邢和他们的意大利旅行。

完。


End file.
